


sa'yo pa rin

by sasshee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past!SeSoo, ex-m.u!seho, tiny bit of chanbaek
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee
Summary: kwento ito ngkarupukanni Junmyeon for Sehun, at pagpupursue ulit ni Sehun kay Junmyeon. this time eh seryoso na daw talaga si Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, here's a tagalog seho for y'all. 'di 'to masyadong maganda ik HAHAHAHAHA 'di ko rin alam ba't umabot 'to sa ganitong wc. plano ko sanang idrop 'to kasi 'di ko maayos yung takbo ng story and HAHAHAHAHA obviously minadali lang ito kase alam kong mabobother lang ako 'pag magstart na yung pasukan and 'di ko 'to natapos. 
> 
> matagal tagal na rin 'to sa akin eh pero nagdecide akong tapusin muna lahat bago ilagay sa ao3.
> 
> advance sorry nalang sa biglaang pagbabago ng language i mean from tagalog to taglish sbsksnjs

_"Hi, I'm Sehun Oh. I hope we can be good friends,” the tall stranger extends his hands, and waits for the boy infront of him to accept it.  
  
Nabigla si Junmyeon nung bigla siyang lapitan ni Sehun. Of course naman, mukha siya ngayong tanga dahil nagmememorize siya ng mga science terms for their recitation mamaya, kaya bakit naman siya lalapitan at kakaibiganin ng taong ito? Pero as a good person he is, tinanggap niya ang offer na handshake ng lalaki. "Junmyeon Kim,” nakangiti niyang sabi sa binata.  
  
"Junmyeon, have we ever met?"  
  
"Huh? Hindi pa ata eh, sorry ‘di ko matandaan."  
  
"Parang you look like my future boyfriend eh." Sehun looks at him, then grips his hand a little tighter before he let go of it, then gave him a wink and a smirk._

_  
_  
"Oh, Junmyeon? Jun, Okay ka lang?" Narinig niyang tinawag siya ng kuya niyang si Minseok. Doon lang niya napansing nakatulala lang siya sa kanila.  
  
"Okay lang ako Kuya Min, bakit ba?"  
  
"Eh tumunganga ka 'dyan pagkatapos tumutok sa'yo yung bote eh," sagot naman ni Chanyeol.  
  
Nag-iinuman nga pala sila at kasalukuyang naglalaro ng spin the bottle kasi nagyaya si Chanyeol. Libre naman daw niya lahat at sa shared apartment lang nila sila mag-iinuman so walang magiging problema. Chillnuman lang daw kaya sure siyang makakapasok pa rin sila for their 8 o’clock classes.

Nawala siya sa sarili niya pagkarinig ng tanong ni Chanyeol. Pilit na niyang kinalimutan ang mga alaalang meron siya sa taong yun. Kaya nung naungkat ang tungkol sa usaping iyon ay 'di niya naiwasang mawala sa sarili.

"Ah ganoon ba? Ano nga ba ulit yung tanong?"  
  
"Sino first love mo?"  
  
Nakita ni Baekhyun ang pagbabago sa itsura ng matalik na kaibigan. Alam na alam niya ang tungkol dito at alam niyang ayaw ng balikan ni Junmyeon iyon.  
  
"Chanyeol naman," pagsaway ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Oh bakit?"  
  
"Ah basta ‘wag 'yan. I dare niyo nalang siyang maglap dance sa’yo or something," sagot niya at sabay tingin kay Junmyeon. "Jun, i-lapdance mo si Chanyeol," natatawang sabi niya kaya natawa nalang din siya sabay tayo at nagtangkang lumapit kay Chanyeol.  
  
"Oh, ano? Itutuloy ko ba, Yeol?"  
  
"Ayoko na sa'yo, dun ka na nga," pagtataboy niya kay Junmyeon kaya bumalik nalang siya sa kinauupuan niya. "Pero seryoso, anong meron? Spill the tea, jun."  
  
"Wala nga eh, kung tagayan mo na 'to edi sana tapos na tayo?" sabat naman ni Baekhyun.  
  
Napataas ng kilay si Chanyeol at napacross-arms. "Ano ka ba Baek? Spokeperson ni Junmyeon?"  
  
"Ang akin lang naman kasi, sana nanahimik ka na nalang,” sagot ni Baekhyun at sabay umirap sa kausap.  
  
Napailing nalang si Minseok. "Oh, tama na 'yan, baka saan pa mapunta 'yan," sabat ng pinaka nakakatanda sa kanila. "Pero Jun, pwede mo kaming kwentuhan anytime, ha," mahinang sambit ni Minseok, sabay na tinapik ang hita niya, halatang-halata ang pag-aalala sa boses niya.  
  
"Hala ang daya, si Baekhyun lang may alam."  
  
"Sabing manahimik ka nalang eh."  
  
Napatawa nalang si Junmyeon sa dalawa at inabot ang baso sa kaibigan. "Inom na, Baek, at pwede ba, kumalma ka."

  
Natapos ang inuman nung mga alas-dos ng madaling-araw at laking pasasalamat niya sa lahat na hindi na nag-ungkat sa usaping iyon. Siya na nagligpit ng mga ginamit nila sapagkat tulog na ang magkaaway, at pinagpahinga na rin niya ang nakatatandang kapatid niya.

Nung matapos siyang maghugas ng mga baso’t pinggan ay dumiretso na siya sa kwarto nila ni Baekhyun. Si Minseok ang original niyang roommate kaso nga lang palaging nag-babangayan sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun kaya napagdesisyunan nalang ng kuya niyang magpalit sila ni Baekhyun ng higaan.

Humiga na siya at pilit na ipinikit ang kanyang mga mata, kaso nga lang, parang unti-unting bumabalik ang lahat.

Mula highschool hanggang ngayong third year college na si Junmyeon ay kasama na niya si Baekhyun. Madaldal, oo. Maldita, oo rin. Makaibang-makaiba ang personalidad nila sa isa't isa ngunit hindi yun naging hadlang upang hindi sila maging matalik na magkaibigan.  
  
At dahil nga magkasama na sila mula noon, alam na alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit siya natahimik kagabi nung may itinanong si Chanyeol, na naging kaibigan nila nung first year college. Walang kaalam-alam ang kapatid niya tungkol sa nangyari, at kahit gusto man niyang alamin eh alam ni Junmyeon na hindi magtatanong ang kapatid hanggang hindi siya mismo ang magsabi sa kanya.

Ayaw na niyang balikan yung alaalang iyon. Ayaw na niyang balikan kung paano siya sinaktan ng kauna-unahang taong minahal niya. Ayaw na niyang isipin pang muli kung paano siya pinaniwala ng taong iyon na parehas sila ng nararamdaman para sa isa't isa. Ayaw na niyang makita pang muli si Sehun Oh.  
  
Ngunit kahit ayaw niyang isipin ang mga bagay na iyon, heto siya, umiiyak mag-isa sa alas-tres ng madaling-araw.

  
  
_"Myeon, mahal na mahal kita."_

  
  
"Putangina ka, Sehun Oh," natatawa niyang sambit kasabay ng paghikbi niya.

'Di na niya napansin na nakatulog siya kakaiyak, kakaisip sa nakaraan. Kaya pagkagising niya eh uhaw na uhaw siya. Naubusan yata siya ng tubig sa katawan kakaiyak kanina. Dumiretso siya sa kusina at doon niya nakita ang nagkakapeng si Baekhyun na tinitigan siya ng maigi na para bang inuusisa siya.  
  
"Hoy okay ka lang ba, bff? Ba't mugto yang mata mo? Kinagat ka ng ipis? Sus, Jun, ‘wag ako. Kailan ka nag crying session?" pang-iintriga ng kaibigan niya.  
  
Alam ni Junmyeon na ‘di siya makakapagsinungaling sa kaibigan kaya't ngumiti nalang siya kay Baekhyun at sumagot, "Kaninang madaling araw."  
  
"‘Wag mong sabihing tungkol na naman 'to sa demonyong yun. ‘Nako Jun, pag makita ko talaga yun, 'di na yun makakauwi nang buhay," nanggagalaiting sabi ni Baekhyun kaya natawa si Junmyeon sa kanya.  
  
"Oh ba’t ka tumatawa dyan?"  
  
"Cute mong magalit," sabi niya habang nagpipigil ng tawa. Naalala lang niya nung unang sinabi yun ni Baekhyun pero ‘di naman niya nagawa dahil nga napakabait niya daw para pumatay ng demonyo.  
  
Tinitigan niya muna si Junmyeon, nilagay ang kamay sa may bibig niya at kunwaring nagulat. "Jun, yang feelings mo sakin, ha, pigilan mo yan," pang-aasar ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Love you!"  
  
"Eww...kung 'di lang kita bestfri—"  
  
Natigil sila nung biglang lumapit sa kanila sila Chanyeol.  
  
"Good morning, ba't may nagmamahalan na dito?" sigaw niya na ikinagulat nilang dalawa. Kasunod naman niya si Minseok na nakakalat pa yung buhok.  
  
Inirapan lang siya ni Baekhyun. "‘Di ka namin mahal, Chanyeol, manahimik ka."  
  
"Mahal din kita, baek."  
  
"Naninindig balahibo ko," pag-arte niya. "Kuya Min, tara na nga may masamang elemento dito."  
  
Tinawanan lang sila nila Minseok. Ganito palagi ang nagyayari sa apartment nila kaya nasanay na sila sa paggigitgitan nilang dalawa.  
  
Pagkatapos nilang magkape eh nagsipaghanda na ang tatlo para sa mga klase nila at nagsialisan, maliban kay Junmyeon na 10:30 pa yung klase ni Junmyeon pero dahil ang pinaka ayaw niya sa buong mundo ay ang pagiging huli sa klase, nandito na siya sa school one hour early.  
  
Napagdesisyunan niyang tumambay sa canteen at mag brunch kasi nga hindi na nakapagluto si Kuya Minseok niya kanina dahil sa pagmamadali niya.  
  
Umorder siya ng isang serving ng sinangag at bacon and eggs. Sapat na sa kanya yun kasi 'di naman din siya kumakain ng maayos sa mga nakalipas na araw. At normal na 'to sa kanya kasi may mga panahon naman na gutom na gutom siya.  
  
Nang maghahanap na sana siya ng upuan, napatigil siya sa kinatatayuan niya at nanlaki ang mga mata niya nung may nakita siyang taong napakapamilyar sa kanya. _Matangkad. Malapad na braso. Matipunong katawan._ Kahit na nakatalikod ito'y sigurado siyang alam niya kung sino ito. Kinusot niya ang mga mata niya gamit ang isang kamay niyang walang hawak na tray ngunit pagkatapos niyang gawin iyon ay nawala na sa kanyang paningin yung nakita niya kanina.  
  
"Kasalanan 'to ni Chanyeol eh, pinaalala kaya kung ano-ano nakikita ko," mahinang sambit niya sa sarili at napailing nalang siya.  
  
Pagkatapos niyang kumain ay nagdesisyon siyang sa silid-aralan nalang nila niya papalipasin ang tatlumpong minutong natitira. Isinuot niya ang kanyang earphones at pinatugtug ang paborito niyang mga kanta.  
  
'Di niya namalayan na nakatulog na pala siya. Buti nalang eh mabait ang katabi niya sa klaseng ito. _Yixing_ , yun ata pangalan nun. ‘Di niya maalala kaya nagpasalamat nalang siya habang nagmamadaling itinago ang earphones at cellphone niya.  
  
Buti nalang eh hindi pa pumapasok ang kanilang prof nung time na yun kasi may kinakausap pa sa labas kaya napabuntong hininga nalang siya sa pagkagalak.  
  
Nang pumasok na ang prof niya, dun lang niya napagtantong hindi lang guni-guni 'yung kanina. Totoo yung nakita niya. Kinurot pa nga niya ang sarili para siguraduhing hindi siya nanaginip lang.  
  
"Hello, Good morning everyone, I'm Sehun Oh, 21."

Nasa harapan nila si Sehun Oh, suot ang isang simpleng white t-shirt at maong pants. Todo ngiti pa ito habang nagpapakilala sa klase. Ganoon pa rin siya, mas gwapo nga lang siya ngayon.

_Ano ba naman, Junmyeon?_

  
  
Alam niyang engineering din ang kinuha ni Sehun kasi napagusapan na rin nila ito nung may namamagitan pa sa kanilang dalawa.

_"Myeon, ano ba pangarap mo?"_

_"Mag eengineer yata ako eh yun gusto ni papa. Eh ikaw? Anong pangarap mo?"  
  
"Ang makasama ka."  
  
"Sehun naman."  
  
"Oh bakit totoo naman ah? Yun talaga gusto ko eh. Ang makasama ka habang buhay at maging engineer ng magkasama. Parang hitting two birds with one stone ganon."  
  
"Aysus sinasabi mo lang yan eh pero sige nalang kahit na ang korni mo._"

Natauhan lang siya nang masimulang magdiscuss yung prof.  
  
Dalawang taon na rin simula nung tinapos na niya yung sa kanilang dalawa. Dalawang taon na ang nakalipas pero tandang-tanda pa rin niya ang pagpapaikot na ginawa ni Sehun sa kanya. Dalawang taon na simula nung pinilit niyang kalimutan ang lahat.  
  
Pero ba't ganon, kung kailan gusto na niyang i-let go ang lahat ng nakalipas eh magpapakita ulit ang lalaking ito sa kanya? Paano na lang 'yan na magkaklase pa sila?

  
  
'Pag minamalas nga naman.

🌻

Pagkatapos na pagkatapos ng klase ay tinawagan niya kaagad si Baekhyun. Kailangan niyang may pagkwentuhan kasi naooverwhelm siya sa lahat ng nangyayari ngayon. Parang kagabi lang iniiyakan lang niya 'to dahil pinaalala ni Chanyeol tapos ngayon nagpakita ito sa kanya na para bang nagambalang kaluluwa lang.  
  
"So you mean andyan sa campus niyo yung demonyo? Nako Jun ha, ‘wag kang marupok," halos mapasigaw si Baekhyun sa kabilang linya ng tawag.  
  
"Baek," tumawa muna siya bago magpatuloy, "may pangalan yung demonyo. At 'wag kang mag-alala as if naman gugustuhin ko pang bumalik sa kaniya if ever mang mapagtripan niya nanaman ako. Aba, sinong tangang gagawa niyan?"  
  
"Ikaw."  
  
"Gago."  
  
"Jun, nag-aalala lang naman ako sa'yo no. Alam ko namang kahit ginago ka nun at kahit na sabihin mo mang kinalimutan mo na siya eh may part pa rin sa'yo na gusto--"  
  
"Baek, ‘wag kang mag-alala sakin ano ka ba."  
  
"Soft hours open, 'wag ka nga dyan," nakapout na sabi ni Baekhyun at alam na alam ni Junmyeon na nakaganyan siya ngayon. "Pero seryoso, Jun, kahit ‘di mo sabihin naman eh alam ko. Sino bang iiyak nalang sa madaling-araw dahil sa ka-mu niyang gagong pinaglaruan siya two years ago?"  
  
"Opo ma, i'm sorry ma."  
  
"Tawag ka lang sakin kung lumapit 'yan sa'yo ha?” protective niyang sabi, tsaka napahawak sa sintido niya nung may marealize siya, “Ay, as if naman ‘di mo gugustuhin...pero Junmyeon Kim ha? ‘Wag mong kalimutan mga bilin ni mama."  
  
"Yes ma."

Napangiti nalang siya matapos niyang sabihin iyon sa kaibigan. Gan'to talaga sila ni Baekhyun. Kilala talaga siya nito. At nagpapasalamat talaga siyang naging magtalik na magkaibigan silang dalawa.  
  
Ganoon pa man eh nagaalala rin siya para sa sarili niya kagaya ni Baekhyun. Hindi man niya gustong aminin pero maaaring tama nga si Baekhyun at ‘di niya alam kung anong mararamdaman niya.  
  
Nang ibinaba na ni Baekhyun ang tawag eh nagdesisyon siya na tumambay lang muna sa library kaya nagsimula siyang maglakad papunta roon.

  
"Myeon."

  
  
Napatigil siya sa paglalakad pero nagpatuloy siya pagkatapos ng one-second pause na iyon. Alam niya kung kaninong boses ‘yun. At ang taong ‘yun lang ang tanging tumatawag sa kanya gamit ang palayaw na iyon.

  
  
_"Myeon. Can I call you that right?"  
  
"Okay. Ikaw bahala."  
  
"I want to be the only one to call you like that. Myeon is so pretty. Just like the owner of the name."  
  
"Sehun naman eh."  
  
"Hindi naman ako nagsisinungaling eh. Kaharap ko kaya ang living proof non."_

_  
  
_Kaya simula nung natapos yung sa kanila eh pinagbawalan na niya ang mga taong nakapaligid sa kanya na tumawag ng _Myeon_. Jun or Junmyeon nalang ang pinatatawag niya sa kanya.  
  
"Myeon," pagtawag nito sa kanya. "Teka, mag usap tayo," sambit ni Sehun ngunit nagpatuloy lang siya sa paglalakad.  
  
"Myeon," hinawakan ni Sehun ang braso niya kaya natigil siya sa paglalakad.  
  
Huminga muna siya ng malalim bago lumingon. "Oh, ano ba? Sino ka ba? Kilala ba kita? Ibang tao ata hinahanap mo. Sorry nagmamadali ako."  
  
"Myeon naman. Two years na tayong ‘di nagkikita tas ganyan ka?"  
  
Napanganga lang si Junmyeon. _Wow. The audacity of Sehun._ _Gago, grabe_.  
  
Marami siyang gustong sabihin. Nakakaramdam siya ng galit ngayon. Ang lakas ng loob magpakita ni Sehun, two years after, lapitan siya at kausapin siya na parang wala lang? Pero alam niyang sa oras na magsalita siya eh iiyak siya, at ayaw niya iyong mangyari. Hindi sa harap ng taong ‘to. Maaaring tama nga ang kaibigan. Demonyo ata 'to.  
  
"Sehun," mariin niyang sabi. "Bitiwan mo 'ko. Nagmamadali ako."  
  
"Oh, kilala mo naman pala ako eh. Myeon,” diniinan pa niya ang pagkakasabi sa pangalan ni Junmyeon.

  
_  
Oo, puta. Kilalang-kilala kita at sana nga lang eh hindi na tayo nagkakilala pa eh._

  
  
"Tigilan mo 'ko," naiinis na sabi niya.  
  
Napabitaw naman si Sehun sa kanya. "Chill. Wala akong ginagawang masama sa'yo."

Napairap nalang si Junmyeon. _Wala? Nagka-amnesia ba 'to?_

"Pwede ba?"  
  
"Okay fine," napabuntong hininga siya bago magsalita ulit. "Let's catch up some other time, Myeon."

  
  
_Pota._

  
  
Dali-dali siyang pumunta sa library. Iyon lang ang tanging lugar na alam niyang magkakaroon siya ng privacy... na umiyak. Gusto na lang niya iiyak lahat ng nararamdaman niya.

  
_"Junmyeon, eto oh, sunflowers para sa'yo."  
  
"Ba't ba ang ganda mo na nga, ang bait mo pa, kaya ako nahuhulog sa'yo eh."  
  
"Pwede ba kitang ligawan?"  
  
"Okay lang kung 'di ka sumagot ngayon. Ang mahalaga'y malaman mong gustong-gusto talaga kita."  
  
"Seryoso ako sa'yo."_

  
"Sinong niloko mo, Sehun? Ba't ako pa?" marahang sabi niya sa sarili at yumuko para itago ang mukha niya sa lahat.

Huminga siya ng malalim. ‘ _‘Wag kang paapekto kay Sehun, Junmyeon’,_ marahang sambit niya. Pinikit niya muna ang mga mata niya. Kailangan niya ng pahinga.

🌻

Ala-una ang sunod niyang klase kaya naghanda na siya. Nagfreshen up muna siya bago pumasok sa susunod niyang klase para naman hindi masyadong mahalatang umiyak siya.  
  
Thankfully, yun lang ata ang subject na magkaklase silang dalawa. Sana lang talaga para less exposure.  
  
Dumiretso siya sa kanila after ng five o'clock classes nila. Siya ang unang nakauwi kaya sa kusina siya namalagi habang hinihintay niyang maluto ang sinaing niya. Hindi na naman niya kailangan bantayan eh rice cooker naman yun pero trip lang niya talaga bantayan yun.  
  
"Jun, okay ka lang? Ba't tulala ka nanaman dyan?" Nagulat siya nung bigla siyang tinawag ng kapatid. Hindi niya ito napansing pumasok at dahil yata ito sa kabangagan niya ngayon.  
  
"Okay lang ako, Kuya Min," walang buhay niyang sagot. "Hindi mo ba kasabay umuwi sila Baekhyun?"  
  
"Hindi eh."  
  
"Mabuti naman," napahinga nalang siya ng malalim tsaka lumingon sa kinaroroonan ni Minseok. "Kuya Min, favor please."  
  
"Hmm? Okay ka lang ba talaga?"  
  
"Please 'wag mo 'tong ikwento kay Baek ha. Na tulala nanaman ako. Alam ko namang magagalit yun sa akin."  
  
"Aba mas natatakot ka pa kay Baekhyun kesa sakin ah," nakita niyang tumawa ang kapatid niya. Actually medj naguguilty rin siyang hindi siya open sa nakakatandang kapatid niya. "Bakit? Ano bang nagyari sayo, Jun? Pwede mo akong pagkwentuhan Jun. Alam mo namang di kita ijjudge o ano man."  
  
"Eh kasi, uhm, Kuya Min, tungkol 'to sa—”  
  
Natigilan si Junmyeon sa pagsasalita dahil sa pagbukas ng pinto. Tumambad sa kanila si Baekhyun at si Chanyeol na nasa likod nito.  
  
"Magandang gabi sa inyo at syempre, ako pinakamaganda sa lahat," malakas na sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Oo Baek, pinakamaganda 'pag gabi...kasi madilim," hirit ni Chanyeol.  
  
Napalingon naman si Baekhyun sa likod niya. "Kailan pa kita kasunod?"  
  
"Kanina pa. Tinawag kaya kita."  
  
Ginamit ni Junmyeon ang pagkakataong iyon para tinginan ulit si Minseok at magsabi ng "next time nalang" bago tumayo at pumunta sa kwarto niya.

_Bakit ba bumalik ka na naman sa buhay ko, Sehun Oh?_


	2. Chapter 2

Lumipas ang mga araw na walang ganap. Walang bakas ng Sehun ang nakita niya sa loob ng tatlong araw. Hindi naman niya akalaing kakaisip niyang hindi ito nagpaparamdam sa kanya eh magkakaklase nanaman sila para sa isang subject.  
  
Pagkarating niya sa usual seat niya eh napansin niyang may nakalagay na sticky note doon. At alam niya kung kanino 'to galing. Kagaya lang ito ng mga halos dalawampung beses na pagyaya na lumabas ni Sehun kay Junmyeon noong 4th year highschool sila.

_"Meet me at the cafe that we usually go to back then :)"_

Nakita niyang tumingin sa kanya si Sehun tsaka ngumiti. Yung dating ngiti lang niya. Yung dating pinaniwalaan niyang seryoso at busilak.  
  
Pagkatapos ng dalawa't kalahating oras ay natapos na rin ang pangalawang klase niya para sa araw na iyon.  
  
Hindi rin naman siya ginulo ni Sehun sa buong araw kaya napagdesisyunan niyang kitain ito sa sinabi niyang lugar. Curious lang naman siya sa sasabihin ng binata at sa lahat ng mangyayari sa hapong ito kaya niya sisiputin si Sehun. ‘Yun lang talaga at wala nang iba pang dahilan.  
  
Ganoon pa rin sa lugar. Matao pero tahimik. Ito ang dating tambayan nila ni Sehun nung araw. Ang lakas maka _nung araw_ eh two years ago pa lang naman ‘yun eh. Ang tanging nagbago lang ata dito ay yung feelings nila para sa isa't isa. O ni Sehun.  
  
Nakita niyang kumaway sa kanya si Sehun kaya lumapit siya sa kinaroroonan niya. Aba at tumayo pa talaga si Sehun at pinaupo siya kagaya nung mga nasa telenobelang napapanood niya. Eto talagang taong 'to, kaya nga ba 'di niya napansing ginagamit lang pala siya nito dati eh.  
  
"Usual order ba, Myeon?"  
  
Napa-oh nalang si Junmyeon. Amused siya sa ginagawa ng lalaking 'to, sa pagiging gentleman niya at sa pagiging walang hiya niya para tawagin pa siyang ' _Myeon_ ' as if naman close pa sila. Pero of course 'di na niya sinabi yung mga thoughts niya, instead he let out an amused, "Naalala mo pa?"  
  
"Of course. Ba't ko naman makakalimutan yun?" sabi niya while smiling sweetly.

  
  
_Oh diba, gago ampota, pa-fall._

  
  
Tinawag ni Sehun ang waiter then nagulat siyang talagang inorder ni Sehun yung dati nilang inoorder dito.  
  
Naghintay lang sila. Walang nagsasalita. Ayaw naman ni Junmyeon na siya ang unang magsalita kasi wala naman talaga siyang dapat sabihin eh. O hindi lang niya alam kung ano ba ang dapat sabihin. Ewan. Ang alam lang niya ngayon eh ang meron lang siya eh sama ng loob, sama ng loob sa nagawa ni Sehun, doon lang ata.  
  
Napatingin siya ulit sa paligid ng lugar. Kung wala lang sanang bad memories sa cafe na ito edi sana for keeps 'to for Junmyeon.

_Nakita niya si Sehun sa cafe na palagi nilang pinupuntahan, hawak hawak ang isang bouquet at may pa heart balloons pa. Hindi naman niya naaalalang nakikipagkita ito sa kanya, at wala ring text ito sa kanya, actually last conversation nila the other day pa kaya pinanood lang niya ang mga mangyayari sa tabi. He is hoping na para yun sa isang kaibigan ni Sehun. Sana hindi tama ang hinala niya. Sana 'di siya laruan lang ni Sehun.  
  
Curiosity killed the cat, ika nga. Ganoon ang naramdaman niya nang makita niyang ibinigay ni Sehun ang bulaklak na hawak niya sa campus singer na si Kyungsoo Do. Pero ika rin nga, curiousity might’ve killed the cat but surely, satisfaction brought it back. Atleast nalaman niya ito. Nakita niya with his own eyes. Nakita niya kung paano niyakap ni Sehun si Kyungsoo. Nakita niya kung paano niya hinalikan sa noo si Kyungsoo dahil sa sobrang saya.  
  
Hindi niya narinig ang mga naganap.Wala siyang narinig pero alam niyang sapat na ang mga nakita niya upang mamulat na siya sa katotohanan.  
  
Hindi siya mapapapaniwala ni Sehun kahit subukan man nitong magsinungaling.  
  
Nagtama ang mga mata nila ni Sehun. Alam niyang nakita siya ni Sehun kaya naman eh umarte siyang may tumawag sa kanya at agad umalis na sa lugar na iyon.  
  
Hindi muna ito umuwi sa kanila, ayaw niyang malaman pa ito ng kapatid niyang si Minseok. Kaya tinawagan niya ang matalik niyang kaibigan at kagaya ng inaasahan, palaging to the rescue ito sa kanya.  
  
“Jun, diyan ka lang ha, papunta na ‘ko.”  
  
Pagkarating ng kaibigan, ng madala na siya nito sa isang sulok ay dun na tuluyang tumulo ang mga luha niyang kanina pa niya pinipigilan. Niyakap lang muna siya ng kaibigan, at nung kumalma siya, doon lang nalaman ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng nakita niya kanina. Kilala niya si Kyungsoo Do dahil kasama na niya ito sa choir. ‘Di naman siya pagmamayabang pero meymbro siya ng school choir dahil sa ganda ng boses niya, ika niya nga, mana sa may-ari.  
  
Hindi niya malilimutan kung paano umusok ang ilong ni Baekhyun sa galit. Daig pa niya yung nilokong nag ngangalang Junmyeon. Tanda rin niya kung ano ang sinabi sa kanya ng kaibigan, “Junmyeon Kim, ‘pag makita ko yung demoyong yun, ‘di na yun makakauwi kay Kyungsoo ng buhay,” na hindi naman nangyari.  
_

_Sa bahay nila Baekhyun siya nagpalipas ng gabi. Doon niya iniyak ang lahat at pinabayaan lang siya ni Baekhyun. Natatandaan pa niya ‘yung mga salitang binitawan ng kaibigan sa kanya._

_‘Minsan kailangan din nating iiyak ang lahat ng sakit kasi ‘pag naubos na ang mga luha mo, ‘pag mapagod ka na sa kakaiyak, doon ay unti-unti na ring mawawala ang sakit.’_

_Sobra siyang nasaktan. Sa mga panahong nagkasama sila ni Sehun ay nahulog na talaga siya rito. Hindi niya akalaing iba pala ang gusto ni Sehun at hindi rin nga niya ito napansin._

_Pagkatapos ng araw na iyon ay akala niyang hindi na niya makikita ang makapal na pagmumukha ni Sehun. Subalit nagkakamali siya, pinaglihi ata siya sa balat ng buwaya sa sobrang kapal at walang hiya niya.  
  
Nakipagkita si Sehun sa kanya pagkatapos ng klase nila. Sa bench sa may covered court nila siya pinaghintay ni Sehun. Oo, pota, siya pa naghintay sa gago.  
  
Pagkatapos nitong mahintay ng mga humigit kumulang labing limang minuto ay nakita na niya ang katawang lupa ni Lucifer, ay ni Sehun pala, na papalapit sa kanya.  
  
“Oh fishball, kain ka muna,” sambit ni Sehun habang inaabot sa kanya ng baso na lalagyan ng tigpipisuhing fishball na nabili niya ata sa may kanto.  
  
_Pota Sehun.  
 _  
“Ano ‘to?”  
  
“Fishball nga. ‘di mo ba alam tawag dyan? Bumili muna kasi ako kaya medyo natagalan.”  
  
“I mean, ano ‘tong paandar mo, Sehun? Alam mo namang nan—“  
  
Napatigil siya nung subuan siya ni Sehun ng mga fishball. Oo, mga, kasi tatlo ang napasok sa bibig niya kaya no choice siya kundi kunin na ‘yun. Mainit-init pa man din. At oh, ang anghang din.  
  
“Sabing kain muna eh.”  
  
Nginuya muna ni Junmyeon ang tatlong malaking fishball na nasa bibig niya. May manners naman siya eh, alam niya na bawal magsalita kung may laman ang bibig at lalong alam niyang bawal tumanggap sa grasya.  
  
Pagkatapos niyang malunok ang huling piraso ng fishball ay tiningnan niyang muli si Sehun. Sinamantala niya ang pagkakataong iyon na pagmasdan ito sa huling pagkakataon. _Ang gwapo, gago _._ Oo tama, gago nga siya, _‘yan ang sabi ng inner devil niya.  
  
“Sehun. Diretsuhin mo na ako. May pa-fishball ka pang nalalaman eh."  
  
“Totoo lahat ng nakita mo. Lahat ng mga naririnig mong balita. Oo totoo lahat yun. Si Kyungsoo naman talaga yung gusto ko tapos ayun studies first daw muna siya kaya naman nung nakita kita, okay I admit na I liked you in the process naman, kaso nga lang, ang main purpose talaga nun eh ang marealize ni Kyungsoo yung worth ko, ganon,” sinabi niya yun while looking away. _Understandable naman. _Ang kapal naman nun no kung tumingin pa siya direkta sa mata ni Junmyeon.  
  
Pero jusko, tinotoo naman yung pangdidiretso. Hindi nagpaawat. Ni hindi man lang gumawa ng white lies, ika nga nila.  
  
“so?”  
  
“I’m admitting na ginawa ko yun.”  
  
“and?”  
  
“Ano pa ba gusto mo?”  
  
“Wala lang ba tayo dyang ‘_I’m sorry junmyeon, patawad kung putanginang gago ako at ginago kita’ _at compensation charge ganon?”  
  
“Okay. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Sehun.”  
  
“Ano?”  
  
“Pwedeng pasuntok?”  
  
Ginamit ni Junmyeon ang lahat-lahat na natitira niyang lakas para sa pagkakataong ito. “Kulang pa ‘yan, Sehun Oh,” sabi niya habang hawak-hawak naman ni Sehun ang kaliwang bahagi ng mukha niya. Aalis na sana siya pero may nakalimutan pa pala siyang sabihin kaya tumingin siyang muli kay Sehun. Diretso sa mata.  
  
“Sehun Oh, pakiusap lang, ‘wag ka nang magpakita sa akin. Ilang araw nalang naman at graduate na tayo ng highschool eh. Kung ano man nagpag-usapan natin noon tungkol sa kolehiyo, please lang ikaw na ang lumayo kung may natitirang hiya ka pa sa katawan mo.”_

_Iyon ang naging huling pag-uusap nilang dalawa._

“Myeon, are you okay?” narinig niyang tawag ni Sehun sa kanya.

“Uhm, oo okay lang ako. Ba’t wala pa yung order natin? ‘Di naman ganito katagal dito dati eh,” reklamo ni Junmyeon para mawala ang awkwardness ng atmosphere sa paligid nila. “Ba’t mo nga pala ako pinapunta dito?”

“Ah about that pala, I just wanna apologize properly. I know ang gago ko nun. And it took me years to realize how worse my actions was,” marahang sabi niya at napatingin naman sa kanya si Junmyeon. Kita ni Junmyeon na _parang_ seryoso nga ito sa sinasabi niya.

Dumating ang mga order nila kaya natigil si Sehun sa pagsasalita. Nang mai-serve na ito ng waiter eh nagthank you sila rito at nginitian naman sila nito. Pagkaalis ng waiter ay nagpatuloy ulit si Sehun.

“I know na nasaktan kita sobra at hindi man lang ako nagsorry ng matino nung time na iyon sa iyo,” tiningan siya nito at hinawakan ang kamay niyang nakapatong sa may mesa. “I’m really sorry Myeon, I am really sorry. I know this is too late and I already learned my lesson. I guess the saying ‘you just realize what you’ve lost when it’s already gone’ is really true.”

_Lord, Mama Mary, Holy Spirit. Ano ‘tong naririnig niya mula sa bibig ne’to?_

Parang may kuryenteng dumaloy sa pagitan ng kamay nilang dalawa at naninindig na ang balahibo ni Junmyeon kaya naman inalis niya ang kamay niya sa pagkakahawak ni Sehun.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” biglang sabi ni Sehun pagkatapos ng ginawa ni Junmyeon.

“Alam mo namang ‘di naman kita basta-basta nalang papatawarin diba? Ang sakit nung ginawa mo sa akin nun na hanggang ngayon eh dinadala ko pa rin iyon,” mahinang sabi ni Junmyeon habang nakayuko. Hindi niya kayang titigan si Sehun, ngayon pang humingi na ito ng tawad sa kanya at sa tingin niya’y seryoso ito ngayon. Galit pa rin siya ngunit ngayon...ngayon ay parang hindi na.

“Yeah, I know. Just take your time. I really hope the best for you, you know.”

“Myeon.”

“Oh bakit?”

“Can we be friends again?”

Napatigil si Junmyeon. Hindi niya alam ang isasagot. Hindi niya alam kung anong paiiralin niya.

“I don’t know. I mean I’m not sure. Pagkatapos ng lahat ng nangyari, two years ago, do you think you are still worthy of my trust, Sehun?” lakas loob niyang tanong kay Sehun.

“If you let me, then, I’ll do everything I can to regain that trust. Seryoso ako sa’yo, Myeon.”

_Tangina, war flashbacks._ Nahalata yata ni Sehun na nagkawar flashbacks siya kasi natahimik siya kaya agad naman itong nagexplain.

“I mean sa pakikipag-friends sa’yo ulit. This time, hindi na ako nagsisinungaling.”

“Pag-isipan ko pa. Ang hirap niyang hinihingi mo.”

“I understand and I’ll wait.”

Pinagpatuloy na nilang kainin ang mga inorder nila at nung natapos sila eh Sehun insisted na ihatid na niya si Junmyeon kahit sa may eskinita lang kung saan siya nakatira. Nagdalawang isip muna si Junmyeon pero in the end eh nanaig pa rin ang karupukan niya. He said yes and he even thanked Sehun nung nakarating na sila sa harapan ng apartment nila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wala akong sesoo agenda promise HAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. Chapter 3

_“Sehun. Gago. Why did you do that to Junmyeon? Ang gago mo talaga kahit kailan,” seryosong sabi ng kaibigan niyang si Jongin habang nagyoyosi ito._

_“Bro,‘di ko naman talaga bet yun eh,” he says nonchalantly kaya napalingon sa kanya ang kaibigan.  
  
“Ay hindi ba talaga?”Jongin blurted out which made Sehun look back at him. “Sa mga nakwento mo sa akin about sa kanya, okay hindi halata. I’ll pretend nalang na ‘di ko nakita yung mga ngiti mo nung kasama mo siya.”  
  
“Ano bang pinagsasasabi mo? Oo nga eh, hindi talaga,” pagpupumilit niyang sabi, “and besides, you know that I like soo talaga at 'di siya. I just used him to provoke soo para marealize niya kung ano mawawala sa kanya kung 'di niya ako bigyan ng chance.”  
  
“Whatever. Ang gago mo pa rin.”  
  
“Okay I know.”  
  
“And deserve mo ‘yang suntok niya. Kulang pa nga yata eh.”  
  
“Gago kaibigan ba talaga kita?  
  
“Kaibigan kita kaya nga ‘di kita masuntok on behalf of him eh.”_

“So okay Sehun, you are telling me na sinundan mo si Junmyeon sa uni na pinapasukan niya and asked him to be friends with you again?”

“Hindi ko siya sinundan no. I just met him coincidentally, you know fate and all,” sabi niya habang komportableng nakasandal sa upuan niya. “I saw him sa first class ko so I decided to talk to him again.”

“Alam mo, ikaw ha. Anong plano mo na naman kay Junmyeon?”

“Wala, bro. Chill tayo, pwede ba?”

“Ang akin lang naman eh sana kung paglalaruan mo lang ulit siya eh sana ‘wag mo na ituloy.”

“’Kala ko ba I already explained kung bakit ko ginawa yun?”

“I know, I know. Pero I still don’t understand why need mo yung gawin.”

“I like him tho.”

“Ah yan, yan. Dati I remember you saying na hindi mo siya trip, mamatay ka pa man, and now, oh okay, sino bang pinagloloko mo noon? Oh, oo nga pala. Si Junmyeon Kim.” Jongin shrugs. “‘Di porket wala na kayo ni Soo ay babalik ka nanaman kay Junmyeon. You know, bestfriendly advice lang, siguraduhin mo muna ‘yang feelings mo before mo simulan kung ano man ang plano mo kay Junmyeon. He seems so good. At I swear kung saktan mo yun ulit, ako na pupunta sa kanya at sasabihin ko lahat ng nalalaman ko.”

Natahimik lang si Sehun sa sinabi ng kaibigan niya na ngayon ay busy na naman sa paglalaro. As of now, gusto lang naman niyang makipagfriends ulit eh.

“Jong,” pagtawag niya sa kaibigan.

“Oh?”

“May gusto ka ba sa kanya?”

Napahinto naman si Jongin at napatingin ulit sa kanya. “First of all, tangina mo for assuming that. Second, hindi ako yung gago mong friend no,” nakatawang sabi ng kaibigan niya at inirapan siya.

“Nagtatanong lang naman,” he chuckles, “and speaking of that devil, may balita ka ba sa kanya?”

“Wala naman akong nababalitaan sa ngayon.”

“Okay.”

Jongin, Sehun’s bestfriend, visited him sa bahay nila. Ay hindi, pumunta siya doon para maglaro ng playstation ni Sehun kaya naman eh ikwenento nalang din niya si Junmyeon sa kanya.

After mainis ni Jongin sa sunod-sunod niyang talo kay Sehun eh umalis na ito sa bahay nila. Wala siyang pending na gawain kaya nagdesisyon siyang i-message si Junmyeon sa kanyang twitter account. 'Di naman niya alam kung anong number nito at 'di rin niya ito hiningi sa kanya in respect na rin. Papatunayan lang niyang gago siya and all shit kung pati number ni Junmyeon ay hihingin niya kaagad.  
  
He found his twitter account before pa man siya makagtransfer sa school na pinapasukan ni Junmyeon. He is not a stalker, he promise. Nadaanan lang niya talaga profile ni Junmyeon when a mutual of them commented on the latter's tweet kaya nalaman niya ang account niya at syempre hindi naman niya ito nakalimutan.  
  
Nagdecide siyang magsend ng simpleng ' _hi_ ' lang. Just experimenting, just trying it out kung magrereply ba sa kanya si Junmyeon. However, to his depise, eh hindi ata active ito sa twitter kaya he just let out a sigh. Parang mahirap 'tong mga pagdadaanan niya to bring back Junmyeon to his life...as his friend...or maybe more than pa. Actually 'di siya sure. He ended things with Kyungsoo mga 6 months from now na ata.

They’ve been together for one year and a half. Naging masaya naman sila during nung whole time na naging sila. Pero as usual, hindi naman maiiwasang hindi magkaintindihan, hindi naman maiiwasang magkalabuan. Inakala niya talagang perfect match na sila ni Kyungsoo, kaso, may times din pala na hindi sila magkakasundo sa isang bagay, na hindi sila parehas ng kanilang hilig. Ganoon nga yata talaga, hindi natin mapipilit na maging magkaparehas kayo ng taong mahal mo. May mga pagkakataon talagang magkakaiba kayo ng gusto, at sa pagkakataong yun ay kailangan niyong hanapan ng paraan para mag-work out ang relasyon niyo. At ‘yun ang hindi nagawa nila Sehun at Kyungsoo.

Sehun thinks na yun din ang dahilan why they fell out of love. Idagdag mo pang nag pre-law si Kyungsoo kaya naging busy siya masyado. Nawalan na sila ng time para sa isa’t isa.

It was Sehun who proposed the idea, the idea na magstay nalang muna sila as friends. Thankfully, parehas pala sila ng naisip na solusyon. The decision was mutual ganon. They ended things up nicely naman.

So 'di niya talaga knows kung bakit eto siya, naghihintay ng reply mula sa taong ginago niya noon. As if he was expecting na he is still head over heels sa kanya as he were before.  
  
He never expected na magkukrus ulit ang landas nila ni Junmyeon. As in, he really never did, tho alam niyang dito mag-aaral si Junmyeon.  
  
Junmyeon is so pure-hearted. He is so sweet and innocent. He is so pretty and he is so intellegent too. That's how Sehun remember the boy.  
  
He also remember the first time he had seen him, he was at the cafeteria eating his hotdog bun while he was trying to memorize stuff from the papers that he was holding.  
  
He clearly remember kung paano niya ito inapproach in a friendly way with some flirting rin sa end.  
  
But he doesn't remember why the hell he decided to break the man's heart. Okay, alam niya kung bakit, and it was because ang childish niya. ' _Pota nga, ang gago talaga niya,'_ he mentally scolded himself.  
  
Kyungsoo used to be so dear to him. Nagkuha nito ang atensyon niya when he first heard him singing sa room nila. He remembers how he smiled at him nung nagtagpo yung mga mata nila. Naalala niya kung paano niya inalok kay Sehun ang kamay niya for a handshake. Naalala pa rin niya kung paano siya pinangiti ni Kyungsoo nung time na down an down siya.  
  
He fell in love with that Kyungsoo.  
  
However, his friend was stabbing his back pala. He was also a friend of Kyungsoo but hindi siya schoolmate nila. Little did Sehun know eh yung friend niya pala ang dahilan kung bakit siya tinanggihan muna ni Kyungsoo.  
  
Kaya that triggered his gago self. He had found out na Junmyeon was his friend’s crush pero hindi siya nito pinapansin. So as the clever boy he is, he took that opportunity to hit on Junmyeon and as all the odds are with him, eh he found Junmyeon falling in love with him quickly.  
  
He can somehow admit na he enjoyed Junmyeon's company nung they hangout every after classes, or even nung mga little breaks nila. But then again, he was into Kyungsoo that time. And the poor little boy named Junmyeon, is just his play toy. He used him lang to revenge on his dear friend na hindi naman niya nalaman kung anong reaction nun as he literally vanished in his and Jongin's life.  
  
And after two long years lang niya narealize na masyado niyang kinawawa si Junmyeon. Na siya lang naman talaga ang biktima rito, and Sehun would plea guilty sa sala niyang ito wholeheartedly.  
  
He truly feels sorry for him. He left him miserable. And he deserves jailtime for that.  
  
Sehun just have one thing in mind ngayon, and it is to make Junmyeon trust him again. That's the only plan for now. The other details can be planned some other time or maybe after maging success ang first plan aka operation: believe in me again, Junmyeon Kim.  
  
 _Tangina. Parang yung weird titles lang nung wattpad story na those little boys and girls read,_ he chuckled at himself at the thought.

And if anyone is wondering why he knew that, it's because...no...he never read one. He isn't the one who is into books. He knew because Jongin reads one. Yes, that's right.  
  


🌻

  
Junmyeon had to make Baekhyun cut his classes para lang kitain siya. Pero 'di naman cutting classes as in CUTTING CLASSES kasi wala rin namang ginagawa sa room eh and besides 15 minutes late na ang prof which means it's already the time where all his blockmates shall consider ditching the class already.  
  
Baekhyun is his anchor throughout the years. Kaya eto na naman siya ngayon, nakayuko habang tumatanggap ng sermon sa mama niya pagkatapos niyang magkwento.  
  
"Oh my God kang Junmyeon Kim ka. Ito na nga ba sinasabi ko? May mali ba akong nasabi? Nako kilalang kilala na talaga kita. Ako nga ba talaga ang nagluwal sa'yo?"  
  
"So...bibigyan ko ba siya ng second chance?"  
  
Napa-facepalm nalang si Baekhyun. Sehun was Junmyeon's first love nga, first heartbreak din. And now ano?? First comeback ganon?  
  
"Junmyeon. Kahit ano pa naman sabihin ko eh isa lang magiging desisyon mo. Kahit sabihin ko pang ' _Junmyeon Kim, hawak ko pamilya mo, ‘pag ikaw makipagkita pa sa demonyong yun, asahan mo na ang mga susunod na mangyayari'_ eh 'di ka rin naman susunod eh," sabi ni baekhyun, almost sarcastically and comedically. "Pero dahil gusto mo advice ko, at bilang supportado kita sa lahat, maging sa pagpapakatanga mong 'to eh okay eto. Follow your heart nalang ata. Kung saan feeling mo tama at magiging masaya ka, edi go. Kahit na kay lucifer ka pa babalik, go. Pero 'wag kang babalik sa'kin na umiiyak ha? Baka pati ikaw masaktan ko," Baekhyun let out a chuckle pero Junmyeon can see in his eyes na worried ang kaibigan para sa kanya.  
  
"Friends lang naman eh," he whines habang nakakapit sa braso ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Junmyeon Kim, anong kala mo sa akin? Kapapanganak palang kahapon? Hello? Mulat ako sa lahat ng issue ng lipunan. Ano gusto mo bang pagusapan natin ang anti-terror bill?"  
  
"Future President of the Republic of the Philippines, Baekhyun Byun," he says firmly, then pouts and makes a puppy eyes, "a chance, second chance for being friends."  
  
"Engineer Junmyeon Kim," he says it din firmly, kagayang kagaya nung kay Junmyeon kanina, "hindi naman kita pinalaking ganyan ah?"  
  
"Please," pagpapacute ni Junmyeon at inabot ang kamay ni Baekhyun. "I bless mo na ako."  
  
"Anong kala mo sakin, santo papa?" napatawa nalang ito sa kanya. Kahit minsan talaga 'tong si Junmyeon eh. Kahit mas matanda ng isang taon sa kanya eh feeling baby. Mabuti nalang talaga at may kaibigan siyang magandang nagngangalang Baekhyun Byun. "Sige na nga, I bless you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," sinabayan pa niya ito ng sign of the cross.  
  
"Amen."  
  
"Baek," pagtawag ni Junmyeon.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Ba't 'di ka nalang pumasok sa seminary?" Napahalakhak si Junmyeon ng malakas habang pinagpapalo naman siya ng kaibigan.

🌻

Later that day, he opened his twitter and to his surprise, he saw a dm from user sehunnie. Cute but it's not very Sehun tho. He opens the message, it was just a hi. He chose not to reply. Even if he looks so easy, he won't do it this time. He won't allow him easily in his life again even if he really wants him back. Not when he is not that sure about the authenticity and sincerity of this Sehun.

_Maybe, sooner, Sehun._   
  
_Ba't pa hanggang ngayon, ikaw pa rin?_   
  
_Ba't ba sa kabila ng lahat, ikaw pa rin?_   
  
_Bakit ba ikaw pa rin ang nilalaman ng puso ko, Sehun Oh?_


	4. Chapter 4

They met again nung Friday kasi magkaklase sila for that subject. And as usual, ang lakas ng guardian angel ni Sehun at iniwan yata si Junmyeon nung sa kanya nung naging magkapair silang gumawa ng project.

Walang umimik sa kanila for some minutes kaya Junmyeon decided to break the silence kasi they need to plan pa and all this engineering stuff. ‘Di naman pwedeng magpatuloy lang silang ganito kaya siya na nag-initiate ng conversation. “So saan tayo tomorrow?”

“I don’t know. Ikaw bahala.”

“I was thinking na sa apartment namin...kaso hindi pala pwede.”

“Why?”

“Kasi nandoon si Baekhyun.”

“Oh, Baekhyun Byun, your noisy bestfriend,” he giggled as he tries to remember the day na Baekhyun scolded him for doing that to Junmyeon. He even tried to throw hands at him kaso he held himself back kasi yung reputation daw niya madudungisan and he is a protector of human rights. Baekhyun Byun believes that violence is not the correct answer sa moment na iyon. “How is he now?”

“Okay lang naman siya, ganoon pa rin,” sambit niya.

“Oh, so what if sa bahay nalang namin? Remember when...”

Napatingin kaagad si Junmyeon sa binata. “No throwbacks, Sehun.”

Junmyeon can vividly remember nung day na dinala siya ni Sehun sa bahay nila for his mom’s birthday. Pinakilala pa nga siya bilang nililigawan niya and his family accepted him warmly din. Kaya nga hindi nahalata ni Junmyeon na laro-laro lang yun para kay Sehun eh.

“Okay sorry. But g ka ba? Wala ata sila mama doon bukas, you know busy sa work so I guess you don’t need to be nervous. Tayo lang dalawa bukas,” Sehun smirked at him.

_Sehun naman. Ba’t ka ganyan?_

Feel niya namumula siya dahil sa iniisip niya. Paano ba naman? Anong tayo lang naman bukas?

“O-okay. Sige sige I’ll text you — oh”

Sehun laughs at him when he finally realized na wala silang number sa isa’t isa.

“Give me your phone.”

“Huh?”

“Paano mo ako matetext kung wala kang number sa akin?”

Junmyeon handed his phone to him. Sakto lang din kasi nung ibinigay uli ni Sehun yung phone niya eh nagbell na. Time for his next subject. Nagmadali siya dahil terror ang prof niya for that subject at ang tanging narinig niya mula kay Sehun ay, “Call me later.”

After his 5 classes eh finally nakauwi na rin siya. Nakahiga lang siya sa bed niya nung naremember niyang magkikita nga pala sila ni Sehun bukas. He scrolled sa contacts niya para matext na niya si Sehun. Call is a no-no for him, except kung si Baekhyun ito, kasi kabaliktaran niya ito. Kung siya ayaw ng call, eh si Baekhyun, naka unli call yata ang kaibigan niyang yun dahil ayaw niya naman ng text text lang kasi sayang daw sa energy.

_sehun_ _♡_

‘Yan yung nakalagay sa contacts niya. Ang kaso eh, wala pala siyang load, pero may wifi sila so naglakas loob nalang siya na i-add si Sehun sa messenger.

_Junmyeon_

What time tayo bukas?

To his shock eh nagreply kaagad si Sehun na para bang hinihintay talaga nito yung text niya. Agad nga nitong pinalitan ang nicknames nila eh. Junmyeon didn’t mind it nalang kasi anong mapapala niya kung iremove niya ang nickname niya at ang pangalan ni sehun with a heart?

_sehun_ _♡_

hi myeon

I’ll fetch you nalang tomorrow

Mga 9:30 siguro nandyan na ‘ko

_myeon_ _♡_

okay.

Pagkasend niya nun eh nagdecide na siyang lumabas ng kwarto at pumunta sa kusina para tumulong sa kuya niyang nagluluto ng ulam for them all. Pinagsaluhan nila ang napakasarap na sinigang. After nilang kumain eh kanya kanyang balik na sila sa mga ginagawa nila as si Baekhyun naman ang nakatokang maghugas ng pinggan tonight.

Hindi niya inexpect ang 3 messages ni Sehun. Isang _‘okay see you tomorrow’_ at may isang deleted message na sinundan ng ‘ _wrong send hehe_.’ Hindi na niya yun pinansin para hindi na siya mastress over things na wala namang kabuluhan at humiga na siya sa higaan niya, nag-pray muna then he drifted to slumberland.

Junmyeon found himself up already nung 6 o'clock palang, too early for his usual 9 am every Saturday because thank God, 1 o'clock in the afternoon pa ang sched niya for his Saturday classes, and thank God (2) kasi wala silang Saturday class today.  
  
Nakita niya si Kuya Minseok niya na nagluluto ng almusal. Kahit naman sobrang busy din ng kuya niya, graduating na kasi, eh siya pa rin ang nagluluto for the kids aka Baekhyun, Chanyeol and him.  
  
"Aga mo ngayon ah? Anong hangin?"  
  
"May project kasi kaming gagawin ngayon eh," mahinang sabi niya while he makes his way sa tabi ni Minseok para tingnan kung anong niluluto niya.  
  
"Junmyeon Kim, sketchy," nanglolokong sabi ng kuya niya.  
  
"Anong sketchy eh of course need kong magprepare," pangdedepensa niya. “and Kuya Min, let me remind you na never pa akong nalate sa lahat ng pinuntahan ko.”  
  
"Okay, not very Junmyeon but okay," sabi niya while he serves their breakfast, then he looks at his younger brother na nakatunganga sa kanya, "upo ka na."  
  
Napangiti lang si Junmyeon tsaka umupo. "Thanks kuya."  
  
Siya na nagligpit ng pinagkainan nila after nilang kumain as Kuya Min needs to take a bath na for his 8 am classes at tinabihan ang magkaaway na sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun.  
  
He checked his phone and nakita niyang Sehun message him.

  
sehun♡  
morning myeon  
'wag ka ng magdala ng materials  
i got it

myeon _♡_  
k.  
alam mo ba papunta rito?

  
  
sehun♡  
yes yes hinatid kita last time remember  
hindi naman ako malilimutin eh  
see u the soonest  
we'll have fun after we make our project ;)

  
  
myeon _♡_  
i have other sched  
don't have time for that

  
  
sehun♡  
i don't think u have another things to do  
c'mon don't do this  
i miss you

  
Sehun then deleted the last message pero sorry nalang siya kasi nabasa ni Junmyeon at halos humiwalay ang kaluluwa niya sa kanya pagkabasa nun.

  
  
myeon _♡_  
saw that gago  
u can't fool me again sehun oh  
we're not even friends duh

  
  
sehun♡  
i'm sure your heart fluttered  
i'll do everything to make ur heart mine again  
i'll wait and wait for me

  
  
myeon _♡_  
if i ditch you today and start making my own project then what??

  
  
sehun♡  
no you won't  
I know you love me still

  
  
myeon _♡_  
sehun pls stop  
this ain't fun  
kung plano mong paglaruan ako ulit then give up habang maaga pa  
  
  


  
sehun♡  
sorry  
i was just teasing you  
i'm really sorry  
i'll text you later pag papunta na ako  
i'm sorry myeon

  
Hindi na siya nagreply. Naoverwhelm lang siya sa biglaang ganon ni Sehun. Kahit na kiligin man siya sa mga linyahang yun eh he still needs to guard his heart.

  
Nine o'clock nung nagtext ulit si Sehun, telling him na he's on his way already.  
  
Actually kanina pa siya ready. Nakaupo lang siya sa couch habang nagsscroll sa mga social media accounts niya.  
  
"Good morning, Jun. Saan lakad natin today? Ba't ang aga?" Sunod-sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun. Oo nga pala't 'di niya pa ito nakwento sa kaibigan. Mamaya pag-uwi nalang siguro.  
  
"Project."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Kain ka na dun, tirhan mo si Chanyeol ha," sabi niya sabay tingin sa nagvibrate niyang phone. The message read as _‘dito na ‘ko sa baba’_ so nagpaalam na siya sa kaibigan.  
  
"Okay, ingat ingat," narinig niyang sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
Nagmadali siyang bumaba't as if naman nag ssneak out siya for a date or something, of course with Baekhyun being his mom.  
  
"Hi myeon," bati ni Sehun at binuksan ang car at pinaupo siya sa shotgun seat like a gentleman.

  
Little did he know eh his mom aka Baekhyun Byun saw them. Kasunod niyang lumabas ito kasi Baekhyun realized na wala na pala silang asukal and need niyang bumili sa sari-sari store down their place. Nung he saw the whole Sehun Oh smiling at Junmyeon, napatigil siya at tumago nalang muna sa may gilid, watching how Sehun opened the car for Jun and how they drove away.

  
  
Nakatingin lang sa labas si Junmyeon throughout the whole drive. Nakalimutan niya yung earphones niya kaya eto siya ngayon naghahanap ng way ba maiwasan si Sehun. Well technically, paano nga ba niya maiiwasan if they are seating mga few meters away from each other. Thankfully naman, kahit na Sehun didn't play some music eh he didn't talk din.  
  
Nagstop sila sa isang napakagarang bahay. Sehun Oh and their wealth. Napakaganda talaga ng mansion nila na kung sa labas eh napanganga ka na eh paano na pag makapasok ka na? The interior designs, the arts, all the stuff inside their house screams wealth.  
  
Siya ang pinauna ni Sehun papasok pero of course shy siya kaya tumanggi siya. Sehun smiles at him lang tapos inakbayan siya as they go inside the house. Junmyeon flinched sa pahawak ni Sehun at napatawa lang si Sehun.

Junmyeon saw a familiar face sa loob ng bahay. Basically, ‘di lang silang dalawa ni Sehun sa bahay. His nanny was here too. She is still working here pala. Junmyeon knew her since nga dinala na siya ni Sehun dito, and his nanny really adored him.

“Sehun, may bisita ka ata ah,” pangtutukso ng nanny niya. “Ay sandali nga, parang familiar ka hijo.”

“Remember Junmyeon Kim nung birthday ni mommy two years ago?”

“Ahh, m-myeon diba?” she asks. “Nako makakalimutin na talaga ako. Kamusta ka na hijo? Parang kailan lang nung pumunta ka dito eh? Ba’t nga pala ngayon ka lang ulit napasyal?”

“Okay lang naman po,” he giggled awkwardly and napansin ata ni Sehun na ‘di na niya alam kung anong isasagot sa kanya so he saved him nalang from those questions by asking kung anong merienda.

“Hintay lang kayo at gagawan ko kayo ng masarap na merienda.”

“Thank you.”  
  
They went over sa couch. Nandoon na lahat ng mga materials so kinuha na ni Junmyeon yung lapis and started doing his work.

“Wala kang deadline na hinahabol myeon, chill.”

“Mas maagang matatapos eh mas maganda.”

“Do you really still despise me?”

Napatingin si Junmyeon kay Sehun na nakatayo pa rin hanggang ngayon.

“I don’t know.”

“Ba’t ‘di mo alam?”

“Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit hindi ko alam,” mahina niyang sabi at napahinga siya ng malalim bago tumingin kay Sehun. “Sehun please ‘wag ngayon. Baka ‘di pa ‘to matapos.”

“Okay let’s talk after this,” he says nalang kasi baka umuwi pa si Junmyeon kung magpatuloy pa siya. “Anong plano natin for this?”

They started talking professionally. As in no jokes or anything while they worked on their project. Occasional lang yung pag-uusap nila kaya naman after 2 hours eh halfway done na sila. Lunch time na so they decided na kumain na muna at ipapagpatuloy nalang ito mamaya. They set aside nalang muna yung ginawang merienda ng nanny ni Sehun since hanggang mamaya pa naman sila dito.

Beef caldereta ang lunch. May mga freshly sliced fruits din sa table. Magkaharap sila ni Sehun and Junmyeon didn’t miss the occasional glances na ginagawa ni Sehun. Okay, aaminin niyang panay din ang tingin niya sa kanya pero paano ba ‘yun ‘di naman siya kasama sa menu ng lunch kaya ba’t may pa ganon? Ang sarap...nung caldereta.

After nilang kumain eh nagvolunteer siyang maghugas ng pinggan pero ‘di siya pinayagan ni Sehun at maging ng nanny niya.

They decided to rest muna sa may shaded part ng garden. Alam ni Junmyeon kung saan ‘yun kasi nakapunta na siya doon. Puno ng flowers ang garden nila, ganda ng landscaping. Relaxing ang view.

Tahimik lang sila doon. Nasa duyan si Junmyeon kasi nga namiss niya ‘yun and si Sehun naman eh nakaupo sa rattan-made chair na nagssway din.

“Myeon,” pagtawag ni Sehun sa kanya kaya naman napatingin siya sa kanya. "I’m really sorry talaga.”

“Hindi ka ba nagsasawa sa kakasorry mo?”

“No. Hanggang ‘di mo ko napapatawad eh I won’t get tired of saying it.”

“Okay. Bahala ka.”

“Myeon naman,” Sehun whined kaya napatingin siya sa kanya ulit.

“Oh bakit? Ano pa gusto mo?”

“I told you I want us to be friends again.”

“Bakit? Andyan naman si Kyungsoo eh. How is he nga pala?”

“He’s fine. Taking pre-law,”

“That’s good to hear. Same pala sila ni Baek.”

“And myeon, wala na kami ni Kyungsoo.”

Hello, Junmyeon knows kaya. Updated pa rin siya sa buhay ni Sehun eventho sabihin niyang sinubukan niyang kalimutan na siya at ang lahat ng nangyari. Pero syempre, hindi pwedeng malaman ni Sehun ang tungkol dun. “Oh. And so? Porket wala na kayo babalik ka ulit sa’kin?”

“Pwede ba?”

“Sehun Oh.”

“Just kidding...unless,” he chortles then he continue to talk, “pero on a serious note, I really want us to be friends again. And who knows, baka mafall ka ulit sakin.”

“Ano naman? Bakit sasaluhin mo ba ako if ever?” he felt brave for asking that question, and he is kind of afraid sa isasagot ni Sehun.

Sehun met his eyes. “This time, yes, I will,” he says while smiling, then he looks away.

Feeling ni Junmyeon pulang-pula na siya ngayon. Mabuti nalang eh hindi siya nakikita ngayon ni Sehun. ‘Di niya kinakaya ‘tong si Sehun, jusq siya ata papatay sa kanya, at hindi ang gobyernong ‘to. He quietly laughs at that. Linya kasi yun ni Baekhyun kapag nakakakita ng gwapo.

“Oh ba’t natahamik ka dyan? Siguro kinilig ka no?”

“Manahimik ka nga. And tara na nga sa loob.”

“Omg,” sabi nito in a shocked voice.

Napairap lang si Junmyeon kay Sehun. “Gago uwi na nga lang ako.”

Sehun chuckles before standing. “Tara na nga.”

Pumasok na sila sa bahay, nauna pa nga si Junmyeon unlike nung kaninang umaga na shy type pa siya. Dumiretso siya sa table and inumpisahan nang tapusin ang project nila. Tiningnan niya si Sehun at nakita naman niya itong umupo at kumuha nung mga lapis at nag-assist sa kanya. back to normal silence na naman silang dalawa with of course, occasional glances. 5:00 ng hapon sila finally na natapos then linigpit na nila ang mga naging kalat nila.

Kinain nila yung merienda na ginawa ng nanny ni Sehun kaninang umaga sa may rooftop since hindi na mainit doon. Pinanood na din nila ang sunset dun kasi maganda ang view nun mula sa kinaroroonan nila ngayon.

They talked about random stuffs lang, light stuffs and sometimes nagccrack si Sehun ng jokes at tawang-tawa naman si Junmyeon. Hay nako, Junmyeon Kim.

Sehun asked him kung gusto niyang magsleepover nalang and Junmyeon just kicked him lang sa may tuhod niya. He bid his goodbye muna sa nanny ni Sehun before they drove off.

6:30 na nung nakarating sila sa harap ng apartment nila. Nung pumasok siya eh naabutan niya ang nakaabang na si mama Baekhyun niya sa may couch.

“Aba Junmyeon Kim, nag-enjoy ka yata ngayon?” nakapameywang niyang sambit, sabay tinaas taas pa ang kilay.

Na-gets ni Junmyeon yun, guilty siya eh kaya umamin nalang din siya. “Wait magpapalit lang ako then ikwekwento ko sa’yo lahat.”

“No, I demand an explanation right this moment, Mr. Junmyeon Kim,” mariin niyang sabi, just like nung tono niya kapag nagpapractice siya in his lawyer-y voice na intimidating talaga. “Kala mo ‘di kita nakita no kaninang umaga. Kaya pala early masyado.”

Nashock siyang kanina pa palang umaga nalaman ni Baekhyun pero hindi man lang ito nagtext sa kanya. “For our project yun Baek,”

“Sure?”

“Okay medj flinirt niya ako kanina pero I promise ‘di ako nagpadala,” sabi niya in a defensive, defeated way.

Nakita naman ni Baekhyun ang expression ng kaibigan kaya drinop na niya yung act niya. “Eto naman masyadong takot,” Baekhyun laughs, “Oy Jun, kung magiging happy ka ulit sa kanya, edi go. Tingin mo ba seryoso siya this time?”

“Baek namaaaan,” he whined kasi natakot talaga siya dun. They promised each other kasi na no secrets between sa kanilang magbestfriend.

“Takot ka sakin no? Mas takot ka pa sa akin kesa kay Kuya Min na sarili mong kapatid eh,” natatawa niyang sabi habang nakayakap sa kaibigan. “Pero Jun ano sa tingin mo?”

“Actually hindi ako sure. Pero parang. Pero ang hirap magtiwala you know, dati rin naman ganito siya tas yun pala nilololoko niya lang ako?”

“Kung gusto mo magpadala na naman sa mga matatamis na salita niya edi go, like for real Jun, iba happiness mo sa kanya, nahahalata ko. And don’t worry, ‘pag niloko ka nun ulit edi sa korte na tayo magkikita-kita.” Baekhyun chuckles kaya napatawa nalang din siya.

_What if nga magpadala na naman siya kay Sehun?_

_What if ma-fall na naman siya?_

_Tototohanin nga ba kaya ni Sehun yung sinabi niya kanina?_

_This time ba, talagang hindi na siya papabayaang maghulog mag-isa ni Sehun?_


	5. Chapter 5

They got a high score for their project kaya niyaya siya ni Sehun para magcelebrate. Samgyupsal daw and at the top of it all, sila lang dalawa, sadly, kasi bawal ang invites kasi sila naman daw kasi ang nagpakahirap sa project na ito. Pero it is not that very sad naman kasi hello it means alone time together. Yes, ineenjoy po ito ni Junmyeon pero he swore to himself ‘di siya bibigay ng dali-dali lang.

Sehun had to ask him almost five times bago siya pumayag as mabait (read as: slightly marupok) naman siya kay Sehun. To his defense eh samgyup din ‘yun at higit sa lahat, libre, so ano pang-nirereklamo niya?

Naka-sched ang samgyup celebration sa Saturday, which is two days from now.

Wednesdays and Fridays lang ang sched nilang magkapareho ang subject at during those days eh sinasamantala ni Sehun na yayain si Junmyeon na lumabas for a coffee and kung free naman si Junmyeon eh hindi na ito tumatanggi. Sehun also texted him good morning’s and goodnight’s with a heart na nirereplyan naman ni Junmyeon ng plain at dry replies.

Saturday finally came and Sehun will pick him up sa apartment nila at 6:30 pm kasi he told him na mas magandang gabi ng sila pumunta kasi mas better ang ambience dun sa gabi. The samgyup place is owned by Jongin Kim’s family kaya naman eh Sehun said na they’ll get the best spot doon.

Of course, makokompleto ba ang araw na magkakasama sila kung hindi siya tutuksuhin ni Baekhyun Byun? Hindi. Kaya nung sinabi niyang mag-sasamgyup silang dalawa eh napatili ito na nagcause ng isang panicking Chanyeol na halatang naalimpungatan lang dahil kay Baekhyun.

“Alam mong ‘di pa kita fully supported sa ganap mong ‘yan with Sehun, Jun,” sambit ng kaibigan habang tumutulong maghanap ng isusuot ni Junmyeon mamayang gabi.

“Parang nga talagang hindi Baek,” natatawang sabi niya. “Eto oh tingnan mo ikaw pa nagkalkal ng mga damit ko para maghanap ng isusuot ko eh,” natatawang sabi niya.

“Syempre naman, I got ‘ya always. And responsibility kong tulungan kang maghanap for your date.”

Napatingin si Junmyeon sa kaibigan. “Anong date? Celebration lang ‘to baek no.”

“Junmyeon Kim naman, akala mo ba talagang kahapon lang ako ipinanganak or you’re playing dumb? Okay sana kung thesis yung ginawa niyo or something, pero simpleng project lang naman ‘yun eh,” he states.

“What do you mean?”

“Jun, from what I see eh Sehun’s making a move. Alam kong alam mo ‘yan pero you keep on denying it. I told you na iba happiness mo ‘pag kasama siya, and I want you to keep on being happy. You can start being friends na with him. Sus as if ‘di ko alam ‘yang coffee dates niyo, don’t me.”

“Saan mo naman nalaman ‘yan?”

“I have my ways,” simple niyang sabi kaya tiningnan siya ni Junmyeon as if he is judging him.

“’Di mo naman ako inistalk or something no?”

“Gago no, of course not. Mukha ba akong may time pa para iistalk ka?” he asks then when Junmyeon didn’t answer eh he throw a set of clothes sa kanya. “‘yan isuot mo.”

“Baek, samgyup, Baek, hindi club,” pagkaklaro niya kasi naman, yung tiyan niya later baka ‘di kayanin ng tight pants na unang binigay ni Baekhyun kung yun ang isusuot niya.

“Ay oo nga pala noh,” he giggles and kinuha ang isang pair ng comfty and casual na damit. “Oh eto nalang. And may pasok pala ako mamayang 4:30 so ‘di kita masesend off sa date niyo,”

Junmyeon laughs at his bestfriend. “Baek naman.”

“Oh, bakit? Anyways goodluck, kain well, and enjoy lang Jun. Tawagan mo lang ako if ever.”

“Okay okay, thank you, love you,” sigaw niya sa kaibigan na nakalabas na sa shared room nila para maligo.

Prepared na siya nung mga 5:30 and nagstay lang siyang nakahiga sa room nila while he waits. Six o’clock nung nagvibrate ang phone niya.

sehun♡

you ready?

myeon _♡_

yup yup

sehun♡

excited?

myeon _♡_

for the samgyup, yes.

sehun♡

eh sa’kin?

myeon _♡_

Huh? Wdym?

sehun♡

nothing nothing

ready ka na ba talaga?

I’m here na.

myeon _♡_

What? Really?

Ang aga naman.

Wait baba na ‘ko

sehun♡

okay

ingat sa hagdan

‘pag mahulog ka ‘dyan eh ‘di ka niyan sasaluhin

pero kung sa’kin ka mahulog

I’ll surely catch you

Napa-pause for a while muna siya pagkatapos niyang mabasa ang texts ni Sehun at napahawak sa dibdib niya. Eh paano, mahuhulog na yata siya na naman. Yung puso niya, naman Sehun, pakisabihan si Junmyeon kung babanat ka ng ganyan.

Nagreply lang siya ng dalawang laughing emojis at huminga ng malalim, bago niya ilock yung pinto.

🌻

Silent lang sila buong car ride pero thanks sa faint music na plinay ni Sehun eh ‘di masyadong awkward. Halos thirty minutes ang tinagal ng byahe dahil na rin sa bigat ng traffic.

Pagkarating nila eh masaya silang sinalubong na isang lalaki. Matangkad, halos kasing-taas ni Sehun. At higit sa lahat, napakagwapo para sa isang receptionist.

“Good evening, welcome sa aming humble samgyup place,” the man says while smiling sweetly.

“Gago Jongin, ba’t nandito ka?”

“Amin ‘to eh,” he answers sassily.

_Oh, Jongin Kim. The bestfriend. Napakagifted naman ng magbestfriend na ito in all aspects._

Tahimik lang siya habang nakikinig sa pag-uusap ng dalawa.

“Alam ko. And you know I didn’t mean that one.”

“Guess, I just wanna meet Junmyeon again.”

Nashocked siyang kilala siya ng bestfriend ni Sehun. Inalala rin niya kung nagkita na ba sila in the past. And he wonders why Jongin knows na mag-sasamgyup sila ni Sehun. Napa ‘ _oh_ ’ nalang siya silently nung marealize niyang, ' _of course, bff priviledges.'_

“Hi Junmyeon,” tawag niya at iniwave ang kamay niya.

“H-hi...”

“I’m Jongin Kim, Sehun’s beloved bestfriend. We’ve met before, but I guess you’ve already forgot my face,” inabot niya ang kamay niya for a handshake at inabot din naman ni Junmyeon ang sa kanya.

“Oh sorry about that. Nice to meet you again.”

Jongin just smiles at him tapos tumingin siya kay Sehun. Nakita niyang sinamaan niya ito ng tingin kaya bumitaw na si Jongin.

“Okay, I’ll leave you two now. Sehun, just tell them na libre ko na kakainin niyo ngayon. Enjoy kayo,” sabi niya then tinapik ang braso ni Sehun. May ibinulong din si Jongin kay Sehun kaya naman sinipa ni Sehun ang kaibigan playfully.

“And Junmyeon, nice meeting you again,” Jongin says and he winks at him causing Sehun to shoo him away.

Pagkaalis ni Jongin eh pumunta na sila sa isang table, which is the best spot daw sa place. Nasa ilalim ‘to ng puno at wala namang sign nauulan ngayon as maraming stars sa sky kaya agree siyang ito ang best spot. Malayo rin ito sa kumpol ng tao sa place which gives the people na nakapwesto roon ng konting privacy.

Junmyeon feels nostalgic sa set-up place. Ang tagal na rin mula nung nakatapak siya sa Korea. Doon siya pinanganak but his mama decided na mas better kung sa Philippines na sila lumaki at mag-aral. He was 8 and Kuya Min was 9 nung pumunta sila sa Philippines. Ang papa niya na ang minsanang nagbabakasyon sa Pilipinas kasi busy ito sa business niya in Korea. Tagalog lang palagi ang sinasalita nila at ‘di rin naman sila yung type ng family na English-speaking sa bahay which explains kung bakit matastas siyang managalog.

“Myeon, ako nalang kukuha ng mga meat and side dishes, dito ka nalang,” mahinang sabi ni Sehun sabay abot ng wallet at phone nito sa kanya. “Pabantay na rin.”

“Sure ka? Pwede naman akong sumama eh. And besides baka ‘di mo ko ikuha nung mga favorites ko.”

“’Wag na, ako na. And c’mon, nasa harap mo na naman ang pinakagusto mo sa lahat eh.”

Nagloading muna siya ng very very slight bago magets ang ibig sabihin ni Sehun.

“Heh,” inirapan niya si Sehun. “Okay. Gan’to, pag makuha mo fave kong kainin pag nagsasamgyup, friends na tayo ulit.”

“‘Yun lang? walang mas mahirap?”

“As if naman.”

“Wait for me myeon,” he winked at him then pumunta na sa sa table kung saan nakalagay ang different kinds of Korean-flavored meat and side-dishes.

Sehun didn't really know kung anong tawag sa mga pagkaing nakadisplay doon pero as far as he can remember eh Junmyeon really like spicy fooda so he nagsign of the cross muna siya before picking all those na makita niyang may nakasulat na ‘ _spicy_ ’ to ask some guidance sa mga guardian angel niya para tumama siya. Actually ‘di niya alam kung ano ang tamang combos na gusto ni Junmyeon pero he acted confident sa harap niya kanina.

After niyang makakuha eh he ordered two bottles of soju, then bumalik na siya sa table nila. There he saw Junmyeon playing with the chopsticks.

“Ba’t mo naman napagtripan ‘yan?”

“Antagal mo kasi eh.”

“Bakit namiss mo ‘ko?”

“Ba’t naman kita mamimiss? And for your information, gutom na ako.”

“Sige sabi mo eh. Pero don’t be shy to admit kung namiss mo ‘ko,” Sehun laughed kaya naman sinipa ni Junmyeon ang paa niya sa ilalim ng mesa. “So, tama ba ’tong kinuha ko?

Tiningan ng maigi ni Junmyeon ang mga karne as if naman madidistinguish niya kung anong ano sa mga ito. “Anong tawag dito?” he asked kasi okay, he’ll admit it na kumukuha lang siya ng mga spicy foods kapag nagsasamgyup at he honestly doesn’t know kung ano ano ang tawag dito.

Sehun chuckles at his confused expression. “Actually ‘di ko rin alam. Pero I picked the spicy ones.”

He saw Junmyeon smile upon hearing it, so he was assuming na tama siya.

“So...friends na ba tayo ulit?”

“Pag-isipan ko pa kaya lutuin mo na ‘yan habang nag-iisip pa ‘ko,” utos niya kay Sehun na napatawa naman habang sinisimulang lagyan ng oil ang lutuan.

“Yes, boss.”

They just talked about random stuffs like their life sa loob ng two years na iyon while nagluluto pa si Sehun and occasionally na kumukuha ng lutong meat si Junmyeon sa pinggan. Junmyeon asked din tungkol kina Sehun at Kyungsoo and ikwenento naman ito ni Sehun sa kanya.

Okay, medj sweet and cringy rin at the same time, maybe because he never experienced those love stuffs. ‘Di naman siya bitter sa kanilang dalawa, or kay Kyungsoo Do. And never naman niyang isinisi sa kanya na kaya pinaglaruan siya ni Sehun dati para pagselosin lang siya. He was happy for them, slight. Maybe may something lang talaga nun kay Kyungsoo na Sehun never saw in him. And maybe, masyado siyang naging easy dati.

He also asked the reason why nagtransfer siya pero Sehun just replied na he grew tired of seeing Jongin’s face kaya he decided to go to a separate university. Alam naman niyang cover up lang ‘yun pero hindi na siya nagpumilit pang alamin eto.

After they eat the cooked meat, side-dishes and rice eh binuksan na nila ang soju. They continue talking about things. And now it is on Junmyeon side na. Question and Answer ang naganap. Kung anong tanong eh sinasagot naman ito ni Junmyeon. Sehun asked him kung may naging jowa siya after niya to which he answered no with all honesty.

Of course ‘di mawawala ang mga subtle panglalandi ni Sehun kay Junmyeon like nung sinubuan niya ito ng isang leafy veggy na may lamang meat and nakasawsaw sa isang maanghang na sauce, nung pinahiran niya yung non-existent kalat daw sa mukha ni Junmyeon, at yung mga ngiti with a wink niya.

Si Junmyeon naman, kahit gaano niya ideny na hindi talaga siya nadadala sa mga ginagawa ni Sehun, eh nandoon siya, tamang tanggap sa mga binibigay ni Sehun with an occasional pangsusubo ng karne except for the veggy kay Sehun for the reason na ayaw niya ng kahit anong vegetable. Sinasakyan lang daw naman ni Junmyeon, ‘yun lang talaga ‘yun.

‘Di na sila umorder ulit ng inumin. Okay na ‘yun kasi ‘di naman nila talagang plano maglasing and Sehun had to drive him home pa so pagkatapos nilang maubos iyo eh umalis na sila.

Dinala si Junmyeon ni Sehun sa isang park na malapit sa samgyup place. Magpatunaw daw muna sila before going home. He eventually said yes naman kasi anong magagawa niya eh ‘di naman siya ang may kotse? Ano maglalakad siya pauwi?

“Myeon.”

“Oh,” sagot ni Junmyeon habang nilalaro niya yung mga kamay niya to ease up the awkwardness that he felt at the moment.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Nagtatanong ka na nga eh,” natatawa niyang sagot.

“Okay, uhm,” he pauses, trying to muster up some courage. “If ever ba, open ka bang bigyan ako ng second chance?”

Hala Lord ba’t ganito? Ang bilis ah, ‘di makuha ng puso at nag-iisang braincell ni Junmyeon ang pace ng lalaking ‘to?

“Kaka-friends palang natin ‘diba?”

“Yes I’m happy na friends na tayo. What I mean is y’know... second chance sa’tin.”

“Sehun naman, ambilis masyado ah? Anong kala mo sa’kin? Easy-to-get?”

“I’m sorry if this appeared in that way. I’m sorry if masyadong mabilis. And no, I don’t see you as easy-to-get.”

‘Di na nagsalita si Junmyeon kay nagpatuloy si Sehun sa pagsasalita. 

“Maybe, this is karma. I’ve hurt you a lot in the past. Pinaglaruan ko feelings mo. I used you para sa mga pathetic na bagay. To tell you this, I admit that I enjoyed our times together back then and I must admit too that I liked you before but y’know, stuffs happened. And now, I’m here asking you a chance. But Junmyeon, I swear, this time, it’s real. Remember nung sa bahay, when I told you na if ever you fall in love with me again, I’ll surely catch you this time, I mean it. And I hope you are as ready as I am to catch me when I fall in love deeper with you. I’ll wait for you, Junmyeon.”

Hindi na umimik si Junmyeon after nun. Masyado siyang naooverwhelm ng feelings niya at ng mga salita ni Sehun. Gusto niyang maniwala, gusto niyang sumugal ulit. Pero paano ‘pag matalo na naman siya? Paano kung iisa lang talaga ang nakatadhanang manalo sa larong ito? Paano kung si Sehun lang din ang nagkokontrol ng larong ito at si Junmyeon lang ang tanging manlalarong susugal muli para lang matalo sa huli?

“Sehun, pwede bang ihatid mo na ako pauwi?” Iyan lang ang tanging nasabi niya sa binatang katabi niya. Hindi niya alam kung paano magrereact dito, kung anong sasabihin.

Tumayo lang si Sehun tsaka pinauna si Junmyeon sa paglalakad papunta kung saan naka park ang kotse niya. Tahimik lang sila sa loob at tanging mahinang tunog lang ng makina at ang kanilang paghinga ang maririnig sa pagitan nila.

Nung makarating sila sa harap ng apartment, bago pa man mabuksan ni Junmyeon ang pinto ng kotse ay hinawakan ni Sehun ang braso niya at pinaharap sa kanya, tsaka niya inilapit ang kanilang mga mukha at hinalikan ang noo ni Junmyeon, ngumiti siya pagkatapos at nagpaalam sa kanya.

Pagkababa ng kotse eh pinanood muna ni Junmyeon na makaalis si Sehun bago pumasok sa tahimik nang apartment nila.

‘Di pa nagsisink-in sa kanya lahat ng nagyari, lahat ng narinig niya.

Gustuhin man niyang bumigay pero hindi pa ata niya kaya.

Hindi pa niya kayang masaktang muli pagkatapos na umasa na naman sa mga pangakong binitawan ni Sehun.

_Paano ba ‘to? Anong tamang gawin niya?_

_Lord, help! Send some signs._


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks after that samgyup night eh Sehun became more eager na maging mas close kay Junmyeon and of course, he had told Junmyeon na manliligaw siya sa kanya one time nung nasa coffee shop sila and Sehun swears na he tried to hold back his laugh nung mabulunan si Junmyeon ng iniinom niyang iced coffee nung sinabi niya iyon. Alam niyang masyadong mabilis ‘to kaya naman ginagawa niya lahat ng makakaya niya to prove his sincerity.

He sent sunflowers to Junmyeon kada Saturday, because according to him, Saturday is a special day for them. No more reasons at all. Napansin lang niyang kada Saturday sila nakakapaghang-out mapa-acads related man ito or hindi.

He was happy din na despite na nag-aalinlangan pa si Junmyeon sa kanya eh pumapayag ito kapag niyayaya niya itong lumabas. He was truly happy but he took it slow naman no matter how fast-paced ang friendship-to-panliligaw timelime nila. He enjoyed what they have, he takes what he can.

Sehun likes Junmyeon na. Ah no, he thinks he’s in love with him na. Oh, how the tables have been turned. The first day ng pagtransfer niya sa school niya ngayon eh he saw a familiar man sa canteen, and when he saw his face, agad ‘tong tumalikod sa kanya. It was his ex- ka m.u nung highschool sila. It was Junmyeon Kim.

He knew na dito siya mag-aaral since the older but shorter man told him that one day nung nag heart-to-heart talk sila over eating a matigas-tigas pang pancit canton na pinaluto nila sa kanilang canteen. And that’s the very reason why ‘di na siya nagpatuloy mag-aral dito. Tumupad naman siya sa hiling ni Junmyeon nung pinakahuling pag-uusap nila eh. And oh that day, ang lakas ng suntok ni Junmyeon sa kanya.

However, he needed to transfer here kasi the learning environment sa dati niyang school eh napakatoxic. Jongin was there naman, kaso his dad told him na he needs to improve his grades pa kung gusto niyang makuha ang pinapangarap niyang kotse from his dad. Kaya he transferred here, and sa laki naman ng university na ito ay hindi niya inaakalang magiging classmates sila ni Junmyeon.

Walang pinagbago si Junmyeon. Ganoon pa rin siya kagaya nung dati. Kaya naman napagdesisyunan niyang lapitan ito nung pagkatapos ng klase thinking na sa loob ng two years na iyon eh nakapag-move on na ang binata. Wala naman kasi talagang deep na namagitan sa kanila eh (or yun ang inakala niya). Kumbaga pang pass time lang si Junmyeon ni Sehun habang naghihintay kay Kyungsoo and at the same time eh nagrerevenge sa dati niyang kaibigan.  
  
Okay okay, he admits naman na may something siyang naramdaman for him dati pero he did not mind it lang. Na confuse siya ng slight sa part na iyon but now it is crystal clear na. He likes him na. And siya na naghahabol ngayon.

Junmyeon told him na he never had a boyfriend after him, well, never naman siyang nagkaboyfriend eh ‘di naman naging sila ni Sehun. He kinda feel guilty over that. Inisip niyang baka masyado niyang nasaktan si Junmyeon kasi ‘di naman magiging dahilan ang ‘ _walang nanliligaw_ ’ kasi sino ba namang aayaw sa isang Junmyeon Kim?

Now, alam niya sa sarili niya na he really likes him. Junmyeon makes him fall in love with him deeper everytime na they’ll hangout. Kahit yung mga simpleng bagay na ginagawa ni Junmyeon eh iba ang epekto sa kanya. And he’ll do everything para magustuhan siya ulit ni Junmyeon. Alam niya ang mga kiliti ni Junmyeon kaya alam niyang magiging madali lang ito. Ito na ang pangalawang yugto ng misyon niyang paibigin muli si Junmyeon; at kagaya ng dati, eto ang operation: fall in love with me again, Junmyeon Kim.

Napatawa na naman siya sa cringey niyang thought na iyon. Siguro kailangan na niyang lumayo sa matalik niyang kaibigan na si Jongin dahil kung ano-ano na ang nalalaman niya dahil ito.

🌻

  
  
Tuloy-tuloy ang panliligaw ni Sehun. Halos araw-araw din niya hinihintay matapos ang klase at hinahatid pauwi. Minsan eh gumagala muna sila bago tuluyang umuwi.

Naging smooth naman ang araw-araw na panliligaw ni Sehun. Araw-araw din niya itong tinetext ng mga sweet messages, and so far eh may improvement na naman sa kanilang dalawa. Binabalik naman ni Junmyeon ang panlalandi niya sa kanya and understandable naman na hindi pa siya fully na bumibigay and he is okay with that. Junmyeon needs to build his trust sa kanya and he respects it.

  
  
myeon♡  
sehun  
free ka ba mamaya?  
Pinapapunta ka kasi ni Kuya Min dito

  
sehun♡  
Kuya Min?  
Yep yep  
Free naman ako always basta for you

  
myeon♡  
oh, older brother ko  
sa apartment din siya nakatira kasama naming nila baek  
and napansin niya yung mga pinagbibigay mo sa’kin nung mga nakaraang araw  
so pinapapunta ka niya dito  
okay lang ba?

  
Of course kinabahan si Sehun sa thought ng pakikipagmeet sa kapatid ni Junmyeon. Pero naisip niyang kung pupunta siya doon and magpapakilala eh mas mapprove niyang sincere siya sa intension niya kay Junmyeon.

  
sehun♡  
myeon...  
nakakatakot ba siya?  
I mean si Kuya Min mo

myeon♡  
oo sobra

  
  
sehun♡  
myeon naman  
totoo?

  
myeon♡  
bakit takot ka ba?  
‘di mo naman pala kayang harapin siya eh

  
sehun♡  
eto naman  
sige sige hahaha what time ba?  
Pupunta ako

  
myeon♡  
dinner so around 6 punta ka na  
sige ingat papunta  
love you

  
Halos mabitiwan ni Sehun ang cellphone niya nung mabasa niya ang last message. Never pang nagmessage si Junmyeon sa kanya ng ganon so nashock talaga siya at syempre kinilig.

4:30 palang pero naghanda na siya ng susuotin at syempre ng dadalhin. Chineck niya muna yung binibilhan niya ng sunflowers kung may stock pa sila and thankfully eh meron naman so he ordered 1 bouquet of it and 2 more bouquet of roses for the other people sa bahay. And syempre, kakalimutan ba niyang magdala ng foods para sa dinner later? No because Sehun is a believer na the best way to a man’s heart is through food. After he settled the bills eh pumunta na siya sa cr para mag shower.  
  
Little did Sehun know eh hindi si Junmyeon ‘yun, kundi ang bff nitong si Baekhyun, na napilitang magsalita about sa kanila kay Minseok dahil nabasa lang naman ni Baekhyun ang 10-pages na papeles ni Minseok at bilang mabait naman daw siya eh chika about sa manliligaw nalang daw ng kapatid ang tatanggapin niyang way of pagsosorry ni Baekhyun since ‘di nagkwekwento sa kanya ang kapatid.  
  
Tawang-tawa naman ang dalawang magkasabwat habang ka-chat si Sehun. Gusto kasing mameet ni Minseok ang manliligaw ng kapatid since napahaba ang kwento ni Baekhyun at umabot sa nakaraan nilang dalawa.

🌻

  
  
Five o’clock na nung nagising si Junmyeon sa quick nap niya. Napagod kasi siya sa practice nila sa sayaw for their P.E subject kaya pagkarating na pagkarating niya ng bahay eh knockdown kaagad siya. Pagkagising na pagkagising niya, ‘di pa nga siya nakakabukas ng mata niya, eh kinapa niya agad ang cellphone niya na naaalala niyang nilagay niya sa may bedside table sa pagitan ng higaan nila ni Baekhyun.  
  
He squinted sa taas ng brightness ng phone niya, by that, he meant na ang bright pa rin ng screen niya kahit naka-low na low na ang brightness nito. He read the notifications, slightly umaasang may text si Sehun sa kanya pero wala siyang nakita.  
  
Hindi naman sa nagdedemand siyang itext siya nito palagi. And no. Hindi siya naaatach sa mga text ng binata. And okay oo, pumayag nga siyang manligaw ito sa kanya. Pero yun lang yun. ‘Di naman niya sinasabing marupok siya for him pero anong magagawa niya, tao lang siya, at nagmamahal ng isang Sehun Oh. ‘Di naman yata kasi nawala ‘yun eh. Sabi pa nga sa kanya ni Baekhyun nung ikwenento niya ang nagyari nung araw na iyon, _“Oh diba, tangina, anong sabi ko sa’yo noon? Gago pala ako ha, ba’t ngayon pumayag ka kaagad na magpaligaw eh ang sabi ko lang naman sa’yo eh maging friends kayo?”_ to which Baekhyun, as usual, continue by saying, “ _hala sige Junmyeon Kim, basta’t kung saan ka masaya eh doon ako.”_  
  
He saw Baekhyun’s bed empty, pero may isang pair ng damit ang nakaayos on it na ‘di niya maremember kung nandoon ba ito kanina. Kaya he assumed na siguro ‘di pa ito umuuwi so he decided to message him.

engineer jun  
baek saan ka?

  
  
attorney hyun  
somewhere lang

do you need something?

  
  
engineer jun  
wala lang  
kelan ka uuwi?

  
attorney hyun  
mga later  
jun jun

  
engineer jun  
oh bakit?

  
attorney hyun  
isuot mo ‘yang fit na nasa bed ko  
then samahan mo ‘ko  
please  
‘di ka naman diba busy later no?

  
  
engineer jun  
ba’t ang gara naman neto?  
kanino ‘to?  
omg lv ‘to ah  
bigay mo sakin?

  
  
attorney hyun  
depends  
pero suot mo na  
send me a pic ha

  
engineer jun  
ba’t ang sketchy neto  
besides ‘di pa ako naliligo  
pero since ibibigay mo naman  
okay, wait lang

  
Nasa kwarto nila Minseok si Baekhyun habang tawang-tawa sa mga pinaggagagawa nilang dalawa.  
  
“Kuya Min ha, basta ‘pag magalit si Jun ikaw may kasalanan ha,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakapout.  
  
“Oo na oo na ako na mageexplain sa kanya,” he reassures him tapos bumalik na ulit sa pagpiprint ng mga nabasang papeles niya. Pasalamat nalang talaga si Baekhyun na may printer sila sa bahay. “Padating na ba yung inorder nating dinner? Nasabi mo bang imeet lang tayo sa baba?”  
  
“Oo, Kuya.”  
  
“Magssix na ah, baka padating na dito yung Sehun.”  
  
“Edi mabuti, finally mamemeet ko na naman ang butihing demonyong ‘yun.”  
  
Natawa lang si Minseok sa nakababata. Nakwento na nito halos lahat sa kanya kaya’t alam niya ang reference na iyon.  
  


🌻

Dinaanan na ni Sehun lahat nung inorder niya, from those flowers to foods, kasi ayaw niyang matukso pa ng mga tao sa bahay nila yung ipadeliver pa niya ang mga ito.  
  
5:45 na ang he is still on his way, but not bad tho, kasi malapit na rin naman siya sa apartment na tinitirhan ngayon nila Junmyeon. After 15 more minutes eh nakarating na siya. He parked his car muna then did the sign of the cross for some guardian angels and he carried the three small bouquets of flowers sa left hand niya then the foods on his right hand.  
  
He knocked three times kahit na hirap na hirap siya sa dami ngdala niya kasi that’s what Junmyeon told him earlier para daw marecognize niyang siya yun at mauna siyang sumalubong sa kanya.  
  
When the door opened, it wasn’t Junmyeon who he saw standing by the door. It was Baekhyun Byun.  
  
“Long time no see, Sehun Oh,” he greeted.  
  
“Hi Baekhyun,” he smiled at him. “Si Junmyeon?”  
  
“Andito sa loob. Okay pasok ka muna before kita tambakan ng tanong,” nagmamalditang sagot niya at nag give way sa bisita. “At grabe naman, ano si Junmyeon, si Mama Mary na kailangan ganyan karami yung bulaklak na dala mo?”  
  
Sehun kinda understood what Baekhyun is trying to imply kaya nilagay muna niya sa may sofa ang mga foods then kinuha yung isang bouquet ng roses.  
  
“Eto, para sa’yo,” sambit niya sabay abot ng bulaklak na kinuha naman agad ni Baekhyun at inamoy-amoy.  
  
“Naks naman Sehun, improving ata? Seryoso ka na ata talaga pati bff ng nililigawan mo eh nililigawan mo rin.”  
  
“Pinagsisisihan ko mga nagawa ko dati Baek.”  
  
“As you should,” mariin niyang sambit. “Tara na nga sa dining table.”  
  
Sehun took the food and the flowers again then sumunod kay Baekhyun. There sa dining table, there he finally meet Minseok Kim.  
  
“Hello po, I’m Sehun Oh. Nililigawan ko po ang kapatid niyo.”  
  
Natawa naman ang nakakatandang kapatid ni Junmyeon. “Grabe ganon na ba ako katanda tingnan? Mas matanda lang naman ata ako ng isang taon sa iyo drop the po,” sabi ni Minseok na nakasmile sa kanya.

Nagtataka siya why ang warm naman ng welcome sa kanya nito at pinaupo pa siya nito kahit na ang sabi sa kanya ni Junmyeon eh nakakatakot daw ang kuya Min niya.  
  
“Ay sorry,” he laughed awkwardly at napakamot sa likod ng leeg niya and he gave him the last bouquet of rose na hawak niya.  
  
“Sehun?!”  
  
Napalingon silang tatlo sa taong napasigaw. Tumutulo pa ang tubig sa buhok niya pero thankful siyang may dahilan naman pala kung bakit sa cr siya nagdamit at hindi sa kwarto. Thank you Lord talaga.  
  
“Hi,” Sehun waved his hand sa kanya.  
  
“Anong hi, ba’t ka nandito?”  
  
“Pinapunta mo ‘ko remember?”  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Junmyeon sa narinig. “What?”

  
  
As if may telepathic message yung tinginan nila eh sabay silang napatingin kay Baekhyun na agad namang dinepensahan ang sarili.

  
  
“Kuya Min yung promise mo.”  
  
“Jun, ako nagpapunta sa kanya,” pag-amin ni Minseok. “I’m sorry Jun. And I’m sorry din pinakialaman naming ang phone mo,” mahinang sambit niya tsaka siya tumingin sa kapatid.  
  
“Ba’t naman kuya?”  
  
“Nacurious lang naman ako sa kanya eh, and ‘di ka rin naman nagkwekwento sa rin sa akin eh so nung nagkaopportunity akong malaman eh sinunggaban ko kaagad.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Anong okay?”  
  
“I mean okay, as in okay, okay lang. Wait ka lang dyan Sehun mag-aayos lang ako,” instruct niya kay Sehun at pagkatapos ay tumingin siya sa matalik niyang kaibigan. “At Baekhyun, tara sa loob.”  
  
Sumunod nalang si Baekhyun sa kaibigan dahil ‘di niya ito mabasa ng maigi.

  
  
“Kaya pala ah,” nakacross-arms na sambit ni Junmyeon.  
  
“Sorry, nabasa ko kasi yung important papers ni Kuya Min kaya na blackmail ako.”  
  
Lumapit si Junmyeon sa kaibigan nung napansin nitong nilalaro lang nito ang mga kamay niya tsaka tumabi sa kanya.

“Okay lang naman eh,” he pauses then nag hysterical. “Ang akin lang eh omg ba’t meeting the kuya agad?”  
  
Natawa si Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Alam naman niyang hindi nito kayang magalit sa kuya niya eh.  
  
“Atleast may improvements,” natatawa niyang sabi.

Junmyeon smiled at him then tumayo sa harapan niya. “Teka, okay lang ba itsura ko?”  
  
“Gaga oo naman,” sabi niya while he leaned back sa may headboard ng kama niya. “Tsaka peace offering ko ‘yan damit na ‘yan.”  
  
“Oh talaga ba? Thank yoooou,” masayang sabi niya at napayakap siya sa kaibigan.  
  
“Okay lang ang mura lang naman ng bili ko dyan eh 150 lang ‘yan sa gilid gilid.”  
  
“Ay so fake ‘to?” napa-upo ng maayos si Junmyeon. Ayan na naman po ang pout ni Junmyeon na kahit ata sino eh hindi makakatanggi.  
  
“Joke lang naman, syempre totoo ‘yan. Padala ni mommy para sa’yo.”  
  
“Oh pakisabi kay tita thank you from the bottom of my heart," sabi niya tsaka niyakap ulit si Baekhyun.

  
  
Lumabas na sila sa kwarto at naabutan nilang nag-uusap ang kuya ni Junmyeon at si Sehun.  
  
“Anong pinaguusapan niyo?” tanong ni Junmyeon habang papunta siya sa tabi ni Sehun para umupo.  
  
“Future niyo,” his kuya Min teased him.  
  
“Ay myeon for you nga pala,” Sehun said sabay abot ng sunflowers kay Junmyeon and he mouthed a thank you to him.  
  
“Soon magiging plantation na ng sunflower itong apartment natin,” Baekhyun commented at napatawa naman ang tatlo.  
  
Prinepare na nila ang mga foods na both bought online. Biglaan kasi kaya nagorder nalang sila kesa maghain pa si Minseok. As what he said nga eh may next time pa man daw at matitikman pa ni Sehun ang luto ng future brother-in-law niya.  
  
Samot-sari ang mga nakahandang pagkain sa mesa kaya enjoy lang sila na kumain habang nagkwkwentuhan na rin about life and such.  
  
Nang matapos sila kumain eh they decided na mag movie raw muna before umuwi ang bisita and pumayag naman si Sehun.  
  
Nung nangangalahati na ang movie eh nakita ni Baekhyun how Junmyeon is almost snuggling kay Sehun and as much as he wanted to tease him now eh he held himself back. Kuya Min also noticed yung distance nung dalawa especially yung kamay nilang magkahawak and he just let out a small chuckle. Minseok is happy that Junmyeon is happy. At ngayon lang niya ito nakita sa kapatid. Ngayon lang niya nakitang in love ang kapatid and at the top of it all, masaya.

  
After the movie eh nagdecide na silang pauwiin na si Sehun kasi lumalalim na ang gabi. Nag-cr muna ito bago umalis sa apartment. Pagkalabas ni Sehun ng cr eh that’s the time na nag-open ang main door, and may pumasok na isang napakapamilyar sa kanya.

  
  
_Chanyeol Park._

  
Nagkasalubong ang mga mata nila at halata na confused silang pareho kung bakit nasa loob sila ng isang room.  
  
“Sehun Oh?”  
  
“Chanyeol Park,” mariin niyang sabi, “Buhay ka pa pala.”  
  
“It’s been a while, Sehun.”

Nagtinginan lang silang dalawa while smiling smugly. Napansin naman ito ng tatlo so they went near sa kanila.

“Oh Chanyeol, ba’t ginabi ka masyado?” Kuya Min asks him pero ‘di siya nito pinansin.

“So dito ka pala nakatira ha?”

“Oo, bakit bawal ba?”

“Kailan pa?”

“Anong pakialam mo?”

“Well, I’m just curious.”

“Ikaw ba’t ka nandito?”

“Pake mo rin ba?”

“Teka nga,” singit ni Baekhyun. “Magkakilala kayo?”

“Oh, we used to be friends.”

“Used?” curious na tanong ni Baekhyun.

“‘Di ko kasalanan ‘yun. Eversince naman eh known na pagiging gago mo eh.”

“Ah whatever, unless proven guilty, I remain innocent, right Baek?”

Napatango nalang si Baekhyun kahit na confused na confused siya sa sagutan ng dalawa.

Sehun went over Junmyeon na nakatayo lang sa gitna nila Baekhyun at Kuya Min habang pinapanood ang sagutan nila ni Chanyeol then he kissed his forehead before he head out of the room. When he was already at the door eh he paused then lumingon ulit sa kanila, kay Chanyeol Park to be exact.

“Anyways, Chanyeol Park, it wasn’t so nice to meet you, especially inside this apartment. If your feelings are still the same for him eh you better stop it.”

“Feelings for whom?”

“You know kung sino pinag-uusapan natin dito, my dear friend.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Jun, nililigawan ka ni Sehun? What do you mean na may past kayo? Kala ko ba si Kyungsoo Do yung nililigawan nun?” sunod sunod na tanong ni Chanyeol pagkaalis ni Sehun sa apartment.

Nakaupo silang lahat sa couch, magkakaharap. Nacurious sila sa naganap earlier kaya bilang si Chanyeol lang ang makakasagot sa mga tanong nila eh they cornered him kaya eto sila ngayon.

“Chill nga,” marahang sambit ni Junmyeon tsaka huminga ng malalim. “Oo, nililigawan niya ako, and yes si Kyungsoo nililigawan niya nung time na ‘yun but Chanyeol, wala akong idea na siya pala talaga nililigawan nun. Maging m.u. kami nun at wala akong kaalam-alam na ginagamit niya lang ako para pagselosin or something si Kyungsoo.”

“Puta, ang pathethic talaga niya. So ba’t ka pumayag na ligawan ka kung alam mo namang gago yun?”

Natahimik lang si Junmyeon at napayuko kaya si Baekhyun na ang sumagot. “Mahal niya, Chanyeol. Mahal pa niya.”

“Gago.”

“So teka nga, kayo ni Sehun anong past niyo at bakit magkagalit ata kayo? And what was that ‘we used to be friends’ ‘hindi ko naman kasalanan yun’ chuchu? Ano yun?” tanong naman ni Baekhyun.

“We used to be friends nung mga bata pa kami, however, parang nag-iba siya sakin nung naging kaibigan niya si Jongin Kim. Medj understandable naman na nawawala yung closeness especially na magkaiba kami ng schools na pinasukan nung highschool. Then yun na nga, nung niligawan niya si Kyungsoo at nung nireject siya nito nung una eh isinisi niya yun sa’kin, spreading lies na binackstab ko daw siya, siniraan kay Kyungsoo kaya nareject siya. Pero I swear I didn’t do that. I mean, I just told Kyungsoo the truth.”

“Ba’t mo naman kilala si Kyungsoo?”

“Choir siya sa church namin and I play the guitar so yun, dun kami nagkakilala. Then he asked me kung kilala ko daw si Sehun then of course, I said yes. Then tinanong niya history ng lovelife ni Sehun and he tried to confirm sa akin yung mga nabalitaan niya about him. And that’s the last time na we talked kasi I had to quit sa church para magreview for cets.”

“Oh. So ba’t mo naman ‘di sinabi sa amin ‘tong mga nalalaman mo?”

“Because hindi ko naman alam ang tungkol kay Jun at Sehun eh. And ‘di naman rin ako informed na kilala niyo sila,” he replies as a matter-of-factly.

“Teka last question.”

“Ano yun, Jun?”

“Sino pinag-uusapan niyo kanina? Kanino ka may feelings?”

Chanyeol pauses, then he sit up straight.

“ _Sa’yo_.”

Halata ang pagkagulat sa tatlo ng sabay-sabay silang napaupo ng maayos sa kinauupuan nila.

“What?” shocked na shocked na sambit ni Junmyeon. “Anong sa’kin? Bakit naman?

“Ha? Akala ko si Baekhyun ang gusto mo?” Kuya Min said it as nonchalantly as he could kaya naman napalingon talaga dramatically sa kanya si Baekhyun.

“Ano kuya Min?”

Natauhan lang siyang nasabi niya iyon nung may tatlong tao ang nakatingin sa kanya. “ops sorry.”

“Hay, let me explain nga,” pagod na sabi ni Chanyeol.

Natahimik ang tatlo at naghihintay ng explanation niya kaya naman inumpisahan na niya ang kwento.

“I saw you Jun sa school niyo one time nung sinamahan ko si Kyungsoo doon. At doon yun nagsimula yung crush ko sa’yo, slight lang naman,” he gestured that slight hand sign. “Kyungsoo happens to know you because palagi nga daw kayo magkasama ni Baekhyun kasi member niya sa choir ng school niyo kaya nalaman ko name mo. So yun. ‘di naman serious crush oy,” he laughs. “Then yun nga, nung inopen niyo yung apartment para sa isang roommate eh kinuha ko na. But change is constant ika nga, kaya ‘di na ikaw yung crush ko.”

“Oh. akala ko need na kitang iwasan,” Junmyeon jokes.

“Bakit? If ever ba may chance ako sa’yo?”

Natahimik na naman si Junmyeon kaya tumawa na lang si Chanyeol. “Joke lang naman eh.”

Nagtawanan lang sila at nung natapos na iyon ay biglang nagsalita si Baekhyun.

“So going back, yung feelings mo sa’kin, Chanyeol Park? ‘Di mo ba paninindigan?”

Now, si Chanyeol na ang natahimik. Tinignan naman ni Kuya Min si Junmyeon at thankfully nagkaintindihan naman sila kaya they excused themselves from them.

Nung nakaalis na ang magkapatid eh hindi muna nag-imikan yung dalawa, but it was baekhyun who cut the silence.

“’Di ka ba magsasalita ‘dyan?”

“Nahihiya ako.”

“May hiya ka pa pala?”

“Baekhyun naman.”

“Magconfess ka na kasi para magkaalaman na,” baekhyun encourages. Okay he likes him. Almost a year na rin kaso wala atang planong magconfess ‘tong crush niya kahit halata namang crush din siya.

“Okay. Baekhyun I really like you. Maybe si Jun ang reason kung bakit ako napadpad sa apartment na ito, pero you are the one who made me stay here,” he looks at him straight in the eye at ngumiti, “kahit ang init-init pa ng dugo mo sakin.”

Sinuklian naman ito ni Baekhyun ng isang napakatamis na ngiti. “Gusto rin naman kasi kita eh. Ikaw kasi ang tagal-tagal bago umamin. Alangan mang ako ang magfirst move duh?”

“So tayo na?”

“Matuto ka kay Sehun oy. Manligaw ka muna!”


	8. Chapter 8

Pagkarating ni Sehun sa bahay nila eh tumambad sa kanya ang text ng kaibigan niya, asking for updates kaya wala siyang nagawa kundi ikwento ang mga nangyari at maging ang muling pagkikita nila ng dating kaibigan. Aliw na aliw naman ang nasa kabilang linya at sinabi pang gusto niyang makita ang actual fight na tinawanan lang niya.

After nung mandatory kwento si Sehun Oh sa bestfriend niyang si Jongin Kim tungkol sa mga naganap sa araw na ito eh he decided na mag goodnight text na kay Junmyeon kasi inaantok na rin siya. Masaya siya ngayon kaya hindi na muna niya iisipin kung bakit nasa iisang bubuong lang si Chanyeol at si Junmyeon. Naalala rin niya yung moment sa kalagitnaan ng movie kung saan nakasandal sa kanya si Junmyeon at nakahawak sa kamay niya. Napa-thank you nalang siya sa lahat ng nagbless sa kanya ngayong araw na ito.

Sehun♡

Goodnight myeon

I really enjoyed the night

myeon♡

sehun

may itatanong ako

inaantok ka na ba talaga?

Sehun♡

‘yan ba yung tanong?

haha if important ‘yan then no

myeon♡

so inaantok ka na pala

okay tom nalang

sehun♡

oy ano ‘yang tanong na ‘yan

andito pa ako myeon

myeon♡

uhm

I just wanna ask kasi

Kung seryoso ka nga ba talaga sakin

I mean you know, i‘m sorry if nagddoubt pa rin ako

I just want to know

sehun♡

myeon

I’m really serious this time

myeon♡

paano ko naman malalaman kung seryoso ka ba talaga

kung dati napaniwala mo naman ako ng walang kahirap hirap

sorry if this seems annoying

but I can’t risk one more heartbreak sa’yo Sehun

i'm scared

sehun♡

it’s okay I understand you

and I just wanna ask

what do you want me to do

to prove myself

I’ll do it

myeon♡

to be honest I don’t know

okay goodnight sehun

sehun♡

remember, I really like you myeon

goodnight

dream of me

see you tomorrow

Napabuntong hininga nalang si Sehun. Of course, of course anong inaasahan niya? Nauubusan na siya ng ideya kung anong gagawin para maniwala na sa kanya si Junmyeon. Nahuhulog na talaga siya sa kanya. This time, totoong totoo na talaga. “Di man niya ito maamin kay Junmyeon pero mahal na ata niya si Junmyeon.

Parang gusto niya nalang humingi ng suggestion sa bestfriend niyang panay wattpad at baka may alam siyang magandang gawin for Junmyeon. Pero no, Sehun thinks na ‘di ‘yun magandang solusyon sa problema niya kaya pumikit nalang siya at natulog. Bahala na, if fate would allow the two of them to be together again, eh mangyayari’t mangyayari iyon.

🌻

Masayang naghihintay si Sehun sa may hallway kung nasaan ang room na kinaroroonan ni Junmyeon for his practice. May performance ata silang pinaghahandaan kaya when he saw Junmyeon na pagod at wala sa mood eh he tried to be as careful as possible. Bad timing ata pa-dinner date niya ngayon eh.

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

“Bakit?”

“I don’t know nga.”

“Do you want to vent out on me or something? I’ll listen.”

‘Di umimik si Junmyeon at nagpatuloy ito sa paglalakad.

“Myeon,” pagtawag niya kaya napatigil ito.

“Can you... uhm... can we please talk in somewhere private?”

“Okay, okay, tara sa car,” sambit ni Sehun at hinawakan ang kamay ni Junmyeon habang naglalakad sila papunta sa parking lot.

Pagkarating nila eh pumasok kaagad si Junmyeon at nung nandoon na rin si Sehun ay agad itong nagsalita.

“Sehun.”

“What?”

“Ano kasi...”

Sehun hums in encouragement at hinawakan ang kamay ni Junmyeon at minasa-masahe ito.

“‘Di ko alam kung paano sabihin. I’m so sorry nag-aact up lang na naman ata ako.”

Sehun pulls him into a hug, then he gently caress his back as he tries to comfort the smaller. “Wanna go on a date?”

“Nakakailang date na tayo,” Junmyeon whined habang nakasubsob pa rin sa may balikat ni Sehun.

“Bakit sawa ka na ba?”

“Hindi pa naman,” Junmyeon said.

“So nag-eenjoy ka nga?”

“O-oo medyo.”

“Myeon, please put your trust in me. I swear, I’m dead serious sa panliligaw ko sa’yo.”

“Sana nga, sana.”

“So g ka for tonight? ‘di ka pa ba pagod? Or next time nalang?”

“No, ngayon nalang. And besides, gutom na ako eh.”

Umalis sa pagkayakap si Sehun kay Junmyeon tsaka hinawakan ang both shoulders niya. “Okay, let’s go na sa bahay. I prepared something for you,” he says then he leans on him to kiss his forehead.

Tahimik lang sila buong car ride, Sehun’s left hand on the steering wheel ang his right hand holding his world, aka Junmyeon.

Junmyeon secretly smiled at that. Kinikilig siya oy ano ba naman kasi? ‘Di niya akalaing for the past 3 months eh ganito na ang inimprove ng kung anong meron sila ni Sehun. Parang kailan lang nung natopic ito sa chillnuman nila, then he met Sehun again, tried to be friends with him again to manliligaw na siya. It was too fast, and he knows it. Pero ika nga, if the opportunity knocks, grab it. ‘Di siya marupok. He keeps on saying that as if it is a mantra. As in hindi.

Nakarating sila sa bahay nila Sehun nung mga 6:30. Kagaya nung dati eh wala pa rin ang pamilya ni Sehun sa bahay. Siya lang at ang nanny niya ang nandoon kaya siya lang yung binati ni Junmyeon nung pumasok sila sa bahay.  
  
Dinala naman siya ni Sehun sa rooftop ng bahay. Kanina pa niya hawak ang kamay niya kaya feeling niya magkakalagnat na ata siya at pulang-pula na siya.  
  
Simple lang ang set-up sa rooftop. Parang romantic dinner set-up ganoon, yung parang nung sa mga napapanood niya sa mga movies. Yung may pa-candles ganoon. Special thanks daw yun sa bestfriend niya at sa nanny niya na naghanda for this habang sinusundo niya si Junmyeon kaya naman napangiti nalang siya sa mas matangkad.  
  
Sehun guided him sa chair at pinaupo siya. 'Di na nila pinatagal 'yun kasi nga gutom na si Junmyeon kaya napatawa nalang sa kanya ang kaharap habang nilalagyan siya ng pagkain sa plate niya.  
  
Lechon manok and rice 'yung kinain nila, 'di lang nila sure kung saan binili 'to ni Jongin. May pa leche plan din sa table as a dessert. Expectation vs Reality talaga. And that's on the romantic dinner date nila under the starry night.

  
  
After nung dinner eh binaba muna nila yung hugasin and pagkatapos din nun eh bumalik sila sa taas. Magkatabi silang nakaupo ngayon habang tumitingin sa mga bituin sa langit. Tahimik ang paligid at halos tunog nalang ng mga kulisap ang maririnig.  
  
"Myeon," pagtawag ni Sehun sa katabi.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I have something to tell you nga pala. About the real reason why our past happened."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Chanyeol Park was the reason," sabi niya then he sighs.  
  
"Huh? Anong kasalanan niya?"  
  
"He backstabbed me. Then I found out na crush ka niya," tumingin sa kanya si Sehun pero walang bakas ng pagkagulat sa mukha niya na ikinagulat naman ni Sehun. "'Di ka man lang magrereact dun? Hello crush ka nun at nakatira sa bahay niyo?"  
  
"Alam ko na ang tungkol doon. Chanyeol told us already."  
  
"Oh, what lies naman yung mga sinabi niya sa inyo? Siniraan niya ba ako sainyo?"  
  
"No, Sehun. I think you need to listen to his side first."  
  
"Kampi ka dun?"  
  
"Wala akong kinakampihan Sehun. Ang akin lang eh you need to know na parang nag background check sa'yo si Kyungsoo nung time na nireject ka niya. And Chanyeol, your old friend, parang na out of place siya sa inyo ni Jongin. He never backstabbed you. Kyungsoo asked him questions about you and he just answered it truthfully. Yun ata ang dahilan kung bakit ka niya nireject at first at hindi dahil siniraan ka ni Chanyeol."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yep, kaya after nito, you need to apologize to him, okay? And 'wag kang mag-alala 'di na ako ang crush nun. Nagkamabutihan na yung dalawa. I mean sila ni Baekhyun."  
  
 _Sayong-sayo lang ako._  
  
"I'm sorry," he mutters.  
  
"Ba't sa akin ka nagsosorry?"  
  
"I'm really sorry kung nasaktan kita, myeon."  
  
"Okay na 'yun Sehun."  
  
"No I mean, the reason why chanyeol is the reason is that...kaya kita inapproach that day ay dahil you are his crush. And I kinda pulled a childish revenge na turns out na hindi pala siya ang naapektuhan."  
  
"What?" Gulat at medyo disappointed na sambit ni Junmyeon.  
  
"I thought na kung pansinin ako ng crush niya at siya hindi, eh masasaktan siya, ganon. I'm sorry talaga, myeon. Huli na nung narealize kong ikaw lang ang tanging nasaktan dahil sa ginawa kong ‘yun."  
  
"Ang gago mo talaga kahit kailan no?"  
  
"I know, i'm sorry," marahang sabi ni Sehun.  
  
"Alam mo, kahit ganyan ka, hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit sayo at sayo pa rin ako nahuhulog. Hindi ko alam kung bakit ikaw at ikaw parin ang laman ng puso ko. Kaya eto na naman ako, papatawarin ka sa kagaguhan mo. Gustuhin ko mang hindi bumigay, eh at the end of the day, nanaig ka pa rin sa akin. Kaya I keep asking you if you are really serious about this. I know na this happened so fast and still, kahit isipin ko pa na ‘ _paano kung pinagmumukha lang niya akong tanga? What if kagaya rin ito noon? Can I risk it again?' eh_ eto pa rin ako, sa’yo pa rin."  
  
"I didn't mean to abuse your kindness naman. But thank you, thank you for giving me another chance to be with you. I swear 'di ko 'to sasayangin. I'll be a better man for you."  
  
"I really hope na totoo 'yan."  
  
Sehun reached for Junmyeon’s hand. "Trust me. I promise."  
  
"Promises are meant to be broken, Sehun. 'Wag kang mangako, gawin mo."  
  
"No, Myeon, promises are made to be fulfilled."  
  
Nagkatagpo ang mga mata nila. There, Junmyeon saw Sehun's sincerity on his eyes. This time, totoo na. And this time, mahuhulog na yata siya ulit sa bangin ng pag-ibig.  
  
Sehun leaned on him, and for the first time, he didn't kiss his forehead. This time, he kissed him on the lips. They shared their first kiss, slow and full of love.  
  
"I love you, myeon," he whispered kay Junmyeon after ng kiss nila.  
  
Junmyeon just smiled at him. Alam niya sa sarili niyang mahal din niya si Sehun, oo marupok siya pero hindi pa niya ata sabihin iyon sa kanya.  
  
Matapos nilang ienjoy ang view ng night sky at makapag-usap ng mga bagay-bagay eh inihatid na niya si Junmyeon sa kanila. Even if he wanted to let Junmyeon stay over their house eh alam niyang 'di (pa) pwede. Nung nakarating sila sa apartment eh they kissed for the second time tonight as a goodnight kiss daw according to Sehun Oh.

  
  
Hindi naman pwedeng 'di updated ang mga bestfriends kaya nung nakapasok siya sa shared room nila ni Baek eh umupo kaagad siya sa bed ng kaibigan. Alam niyang kakatulog palang nito mga 10 minutes ago dahil kaka offline palang nito and exciting naman ang chika kaya dahan dahan niyang tinapik ang kaibigan at bilang light-sleeper ito eh nagising ito kaagad.  
  
"Baek, gising."  
  
"Oh, ba't ngayon ka lang?"  
  
"May chika ako," excited niyang sabi. Alam niya namang matutuwa rin ang kaibigan sa sasabihin niya eh.  
  
Umupo si Baekhyun ng maayos at pinagmasdan ng mabuti ang kaibigan. "Ano?"  
  
"Brace yourself," sabi niya pero hindi pa nga siya nakakapagsalita eh dumugtong na ang kaibigan.  
  
"Omg kang Junmyeon Kim ka? Sinagot mo na si Sehun Oh?"  
  
"Ba't mo alam?"  
  
"Gaga bestfriend mo 'ko for a reason. Oh my gosh congrats?? May jowa ka na Junmyeon Kim!"  
  
"'Wag masyadong maingay uy! But chill, joke lang, hindi pa kami."  
  
"Ay ganon? So ano yung use ng pa-brace yourself mo?”  
  
"He kissed me. We kissed," kinikilig na sambit ni Junmyeon.  
  
"Sus 'yun lang pala,” kalmadong sabi niya before magsink-in lahat ng narinig niya sa utak niya. “WHAT?!”

“Sabing ‘wag maingay eh may natutulog,” pagsaway ni Junmyeon.

“Okay sorry sorry. Pero oh my gosh I need further knowledge about this. Ikwento mo sa akin ang nangyari."  
  
Sinimulan na ni Junmyeon ang pag kwento sa lahat ng nangyari, mula nung sa school hanggang sa pag-uwi. Walang deets ang hindi niya nasabi sa kaibigan.

Sobrang enthusiastic niyang magkwento kaya naman aliw na aliw si Baekhyun sa kanya. Kaya naman nung natapos na siya eh syempre hindi niya pinalampas ang pagkakataon na tuksuhin ang kaibigan.

  
  
"Sarap ba?"

  
  
Pinagpapalo nalang ni Junmyeon ang kaibigan ng pinakamatigas na unan na meron sila habang patuloy namang tumatawa si Baekhyun sa reaction ni Junmyeon.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

They started to spend the days closer than ever after that day. Kung dati eh subtle lang yung landian nila eh hindi na ngayon. Always na nirereciprocate ni Junmyeon ang mga ginagawa ni Sehun at minsan eh siya pa nga ang nag-uumpisa. He is so glad na tama siya sa choice niya for giving Sehun, for giving them another chance.

It’s already the Christmas season. Ganoon kabilis ang takbo ng oras, at ganoon pa rin sila ni Sehun. Patuloy pa rin yung mga impromptu dates at pa-sunflowers ni Sehun. Actually ‘di niya alam bakit sunflowers binibigay ni Sehun, but simula noon pa man eh sunflowers na talaga binibigay ni Sehun sa kanya. He thinks na need niya yun itanong sa kanya ‘pag magkita sila ulit ni Sehun.

Speaking of that, one week na silang ‘di nagkikita ni Sehun, which is really really sad. He can’t exaggerate enough kung gaano na niya ito kamiss. Baekhyun would always say na ‘ _hala ang oa neto eh ‘di mo naman yun jowa eh’_ to which he replies with ‘ _eh ano naman love niya naman ako’_ to which his bestfriend would fucking reply na _‘hindi ba ganyan din kayo dati?’_ kaya he’ll shut up nalang everytime. Okay talo nga siya dun kasi until now eh hindi pa rin sila. He remember Sehun saying na ‘ _Don’t worry, hindi naman kita minamadali. Let’s take our time lang’_ sa kanya kaya naman eh hindi pa rin niya binibigay ang matamis niyang oo niya sa binata.

However, his ‘ _I miss Sehun_ ’ agenda everyday is very much stronger kesa sa mga kung ano-anong shenanigans dyan. Nasanay na siya na palaging nakikita at kasama si Sehun kay he won’t deny na miss na niya ang nakababata. May family reunion na pinuntahan ang family nila Sehun kay ito wala for a week tho they still call and chat with each other.

Kaya for the mean time eh andito lang siya sa apartment, nakahilata lang sa may couch habang nagpphone, with the television being his background noise. Kuya Min isn’t here kasi inaasikaso ang kanyang thesis in this whole Christmas break, Chanyeol is practicing basketball kasama friends niya, and his bff, Baekhyun isn’t here too kasi nagdate sila ng mommy niya. Pinapasama naman siya ng kaibigan, kaso, syempre bonding nilang mag-ina yun after not seeing each other for a year so binigay na niya ‘yun.

Kung gaano kalala ang pagkamiss niya kay Sehun ay ganoon rin ang boredom niya. Nagugutom na rin siya, pero hindi siya ganoon ka-bored para magluto ng lunch niya so bilang may extra funds pa naman siya for food eh he ordered a box of pizza nalang. After that eh balik na naman siya sa pagsscroll up and down sa mga social media sites na meron siya.

Medyo naiinis na siya kasi okay hinihintay niya ang goodmorning text ni Sehun na up until now eh hindi pa niya narereceive. Gusto niya itong itext kaso hello hindi niya gagawin yun. Ayaw niyang maging clingy masyado. Pero sa kakaisip niya kay Sehun eh nakapagsend siya ng telepathic message sa kanya ng sunod sunod na tumunog ang phone niya.

sehun♡

myeonnie

good morning

I miss you

I love you

Napangiti naman siya sa nabasa, of course, _‘I love you’ daw, ‘I miss you’._ Help his heart. Pero nagdecide siyang pairalin yung inis niya kanina.

myeon♡

anong good sa morning?

magtatanghali na

sehun♡

sorry I was busy

sinamahan ko kasi si lola

naglakad-lakad kami eh

anong ginagawa mo?

Awe, hindi na kaya ni Junmyeon mainis especially busy pala talaga siya in a good good way.

myeon♡

ay I’m sorry 

I’m waiting for my pizza

Gutom na ako

and walang magluluto dito

sehun♡

it’s okay hehehe

bakit wala ba si Kuya Min mo dyan?

Kawawa naman baby ko : (

Junmyeon had to read it twice kasi ba’t baby? Oh my gosh ang soft soft ng callsign na iyon, and first time ‘to ni Sehun na tumawag sa kanya ng ganito.

myeon♡

anong baby mo?

HAHAHAHAHA

Pero walaaaa

Ako lang mag-isa sa apartment

He pouted as he sent the message. Then he heard na may nagknock so tumayo na siya para kuhanin ang wallet niya para ipambayad sa pizza delivery niya. Finally, kakain siya ng pizza ng walang kahati since solo niya ngayon ang bahay.

‘Di naman niya akalaing ang gwapo ng pizza delivery boy na maghahatid sa kanya ng order niya. Here Sehun stands sa may pintuan nila, wearing his casual clothes, a bouquet of sunflowers sa right hand niya and a box of pizza sa left hand niya.

“Hello,” bati sa kanya ng gwapong nilalang na kaharap niya.

“Hi,” he greets pero evident ang pagka-confused niya “Ba’t ka nandito?”

“Eh mag-isa ka lang dito eh.”

“Eh Kaya ko namang mag-isa eh.”

“Eh baby nga kita eh.”

“Sehun!” he exclaimed kasi he’s shy and flustered sa bagong pa-ganon ni Sehun.

Sehun then extended his arms para i-hug siya kahit na puno ang mga kamay niya. Pagkatapos ng mga 3 minutes hug na iyon eh pumasok na sila sa loob, then nag settle sa couch.

“Eto nga pala order mong pizza. Dati kong kaklase kasi yung nagdeliver so I asked him kung pwedeng ako nalang magbayad and magbigay sa’yo and thankfully after ng mahaba-habang contemplation at negotiation eh napapayag ko rin siya.” he explained then kinuha niya yung sunflowers para ibigay kay Junmyeon. “Eto nga pala, for you.”

“Thank you,” he smiled at inamoy-amoy yung flower. “but can I ask why sunflowers? I mean I like it pero I remember na itong flower na rin yung binibigay mo eversince.”

Sehun smiled at him tapos he wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, “i just associate sunflowers with you, i dont know, maybe because you are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” he singsongs.

Junmyeon looked at him then he chuckled, “anong connect nun?”

Sehun didn't reply but instead he continued singing the chorus part of the song. “you make me happy when skies are gray,” Sehun looks at him, then he smiles at him, “you'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Junmyeon can’t help it but to smile and tear up a bit sa soft moment na ito. Maybe this is the right time. “Sehun.”

“yes?”

“I love you too.”

Sehun looked so shocked kasi this is the first time na Junmyeon said that again after a very long time aka that two years. But despite of that eh Sehun smiles at him again. “I love you more,” Sehun says then kumalas na siya sa pagkakayakap kay Junmyeon. “Kain ka na.”

Binuksan nalang ni Sehun ang box ng pizza at kumuha ng isa para isubo kay Junmyeon na nakatulala pa rin sa kanya.

“Say ah,” he said to which sinunod lang ni Junmyeon. He ate the other half of the pizza then sumandal sa backrest ng couch. Junmyeon kept on looking at him, and Sehun felt it so lumingon na siya kay Junmyeon. Nung nagtagpo yung mga mata nila eh dun nagsimulang magsalita ulit.

“Sehun," marahang sambit niya tsaka huminga nang malalim. “Sinasagot na kita,” naka-ngiti niyang sabi habang nakatingin ng direkta sa mga mata ni Sehun.

“Really?”

“Yup.

“Thank you.”

Sehun is so close to crying when he told him that and parang he felt the need to comfort him. “Don’t thank me. It wasn’t like a favour or something naman. Sinasagot na kita kasi nga mahal kita.”

“Still, you gave me another chance,” marahang sabi niya as he pulls him into a hug again. “Mahal kita junmyeon.”

“Mahal na mahal din kita, Sehun.”

Inenjoy lang muna nila yung cuddle moment na iyon at hinayaang lumipas ang oras. Walang nagsalita. Hinayaan lang nila na ang mga tibok ng puso nila ang magsabi ng kanilang mga nadarama. 

Finally, Junmyeon feels so happy and content. Finally, nasabi na niya kay Sehun ang mga salitang gustong-gusto niyang sabihin. Simula pa man noon ay gusto na niya itong sabihin subalit nangyari ang lahat kaya hindi ito natuloy.

Sa pangalawang pagkakataong ito ay sana, sana ito na.

At sa pangalawang pagkakataon, eto siya, kay Sehun pa rin.

Mula noon, hanggang ngayon, sa kanya pa rin siya.


	10. epilogue

It’s been five months since officially na naging sila ni Sehun and Junmyeon couldn't be this happier.  
  
After all of those years of pinning, (yes, he finally accepted it na he never fell out of love kay Sehun eversince highschool), after all of those moments na umiyak siya dahil kay Sehun, after all of those agonizing times, eh he is here, Sehun is here, holding his hands as if he is so much afraid to let him go.  
  
And of course, matatanda na sila so it is safe to admit na they're really enjoying their private moments together. _Well-fed._  
  
Making out at Sehun's place was something na naging normal occurence nalang sa kanilang dalawa. Whenever may free time sila or 'pag mag hahang out sila sa bahay nila eh usually ito ang ending palagi.  
  
Baekhyun Byun, the best best friend ever, never fails to tell him to be safe as always whenever lalabas sila ni Sehun. Double meaning, but he took them anyway. Iniirapan lang niya palagi ang kaibigan at susuklian naman ito ng pagtawa ni Baekhyun.  
  
At pagkatapos ng pagkahaba-habang prusisyon eh his bff and Chanyeol are now seeing each other, which gives him a chance na ibato pabalik ang pa- ' _be safe_ ' ni Baekhyun sa kanila everytime na maiiwan silang dalawa sa apartment.  
  
And Kuya Minseok? Ayun single pa din. Pero, wait lang, naapprove na ang beloved thesis ng kuya niya and tuloy na ang graduation so Kuya Min keeps on winning pa rin.

Nagbakasyon ang papa nila Junmyeon at Minseok so umuwi muna sila sa bahay nila for one week lang naman, and that means one week ding hindi magkikita sila ni Sehun. Pero syempre phones and internet exists for a reason kaya never naging lonely silang dalawa, tho, of course, iba pa rin ang feeling kapag physically present kayo sa isa’t isa.

After that long week na pamamalagi nila sa bahay nila eh nauna nang bumalik si Junmyeon sa apartment nila. Then as expected, his phone vibrates. It is Sehun, of course, asking him to be ready kasi he is on his way na. So he did. After niyang magready eh nanood lang muna siya ng mga random crack videos sa fbdotcom.  
  
Sehun arrived 10 minutes later. Naka-white tshirt and sweatpants lang ito nung tumabad ito sa pintuan nila.  
  
"Good morning Sehun," bati niya ng nakangiti.  
  
'Di na sumagot si Sehun as he pulled Junmyeon into a kiss. The kiss was unhurried and it was full of longing. It lasted for some minutes before it was interrupted ng pambansang cockblocker, in Sehun's dictionary, aka Baekhyun Byun.  
  
"Hoy ang aga aga ba't sa harap ko pa?" he says in an exaggerated way. "Bawal 'yan dito oy, gosh my innocent eyes," he covered his eyes na parang yung mga batang kunwari tinatakpan yung mata kapag may kissing scene sa mga pinapanood nila pero may butas naman.  
  
"Innocent eyes ka dyan," sagot ni Sehun kaya natawa lang si Baekhyun.  
  
"Morning Baek."

"Saan lakad niyo?"  
  
"Bahay lang," Sehun replies nonchalantly at umakbay kay Junmyeon.  
  
"Oh," he pauses, "stay safe then, my friends."  
  
"Baekhyun." Napasigaw si Junmyeon kasi alam niyang may iniimply ang kaibigan sa statement niyang iyon pero tawang tawa naman ang dalawa.  
  
"Thanks attorney, will do," narinig niyang sabi ng katabi niya kaya naman siniko niya ito at sinamaan niya ng tingin.  
  
Pagkapasok nila sa kotse ay nakaramdam siya ng konting konting sexual tension. _Konti lang as in_. Nagpanic lang naman siya nung inayos ni Sehun ang seatbeat niya at nagkalapit yung mga mukha nila.  
  
Sehun keeps on touching his thighs, massaging it a little using his right hand while his left hand is on the steering wheel, eyes too focused on driving. At first, right above the knees lang ‘yun but as the time goes by, tumataas ng tumaas ang kamay ni Sehun and Junmyeon swears na mababaliw na siya kung ‘di pa sila makarating sa bahay. 'Di lang siya nagsalita kasi baka saan pa mapunta ‘yun and he wouldn't want to have a car sex along the highway.  
  
Ang tagal nang byahe, in Junmyeon's opinion. It was waaaay too long and mawawala na siya sa sarili anytime. Pero thanks to the heaven’s above kasi after some more minutes eh finally nakarating na sila sa bahay. Sehun parked his car first then they proceeded sa kwarto niya, not caring for anyone na nasa loob ng bahay.  
  
Sehun locks the door behind him, then slowly went over Junmyeon who is sitting sa edge ng bed niya.  
  
"I miss you," he said as he gently caressed and traced Junmyeon’s face.  
  
Then he kissed Junmyeon, slowly at first. Parang they’re savouring the moment lang. Pero 'di nagtagal eh naging mas messy at hurried ito. Their hands also roam around each others' body as Sehun slowly laid Junmyeon’s back sa bed.  
  
Nung time na Sehun will undress Junmyeon na sana eh he heard a knock, then it was followed by a familiar voice.  
  
"Sehun," it is his mom. His brows furrowef as he tried to think kung nasabihan ba siya na uuwi ang mommy niya ngayon araw. But he doesn't recall anyone telling him that.  
  
"Sehun," Junmyeon called him back to his senses.  
  
"'Di ko alam na nandito siya ngayon, myeon," he whispered kay Junmyeon.  
  
"Sehun Oh," mariin na sabi ng mommy niya and knocked at the door again, three times.  
  
"Mommy naman," Sehun whined then inilayo niya mukha niya sa boyfriend niya.  
  
Junmyeon sat up, then nag-ayos para magmukha naman siyang presentable ng kaunti kahit sa gitna ng sitwasyong ito.

  
  
_Mommy Oh naman eh, ba't ngayon pa?_

  
  
"Sehun just open it. Baka magalit pa saiyo mama mo."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Tumango si Junmyeon kaya he fixed his hair muna then he unlocked the door. Junmyeon was just behind him, embarrased of course, kasi naman ba't sa ganitong sitwasyon pa niya mamemeet ang mommy niya...este mommy ni Sehun na mommy na rin niya in the future.  
  
"You didn't tell me na uuwi ka today, mi," Sehun says while smiling brightly sa mommy niyang nakacross arms.  
  
"You didn't tell me na may iuuwi ka today, hun," his mommy says, imitating how her son says it.  
  
"Mommy naman," he whined.

His mommy looked at Junmyeon so walang siyang nagawa kundi umalis sa pagkakatago sa likod ng boyfriend at nagsmile sa mommy ni Sehun.  
  
"Hi po, Madame Oh, I'm Junmyeon Kim po,” he awkwardly waved his hands kasi paano ba? Need ba niyang magmano? Need ba niyang makipaghandshake or what?  
  
"Yes I know you, I remember you, Junmyeon," she smiled. "And dear, tita nalang o mommy nalang din."  
  
"You remember him, mi?"  
  
"Yes of course, how could I forget the only boy that you got to be involved romantically that you've brought here and introduced to us?" she genuinely smiled again. Then napatingin siya sa anak niya at sa polo nitong hindi nakabutton ng maayos kaya napatawa siya. "And alam niyo ang awkward ne'to ha, so you two come down and let's eat something, and maybe catch up sa inyong dalawa."  
  
"Ikaw kasi mi eh sinong biglaang kakatok sa pintong nakalock," Sehun joked sa mommy niya.  
  
"Ikaw Sehun ha."  
  
"Hehe sorry, i love you mi."  
  
"I was just making sure na tamang tao yung nakita ko," she chuckled. "I'll give you five minutes and I expect you downstairs na."  
  
Pagkatapos niyang tingnan from head-to-toe ang anak niya eh umalis na rin siya sa pintuan so the two went back sa loob ng room.

  
"‘Di mo ba dinala si Kyungsoo rito dati?" Junmyeon curiously asked, he wondered kasi what Mommy Oh meant nung sinabi niyang siya lang ang tanging dinala ni Sehun sa bahay nila when there was a whole Kyungsoo sa pagitan nung years na hindi pa sila.  
  
"I kinda invited him over pero wala sila mommy nun eh."  
  
"Oh,” he exclaimed. "So the invites were like this too?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This."  
  
"Myeon naman," Sehun whined at him.  
  
"I'm just asking."  
  
"No, it wasn't."  
  
"Okay," sambit niya habang tumatango.  
  
Sehun looks at him, then he holds his hands. "Okay na okay na nga ba talaga?"  
  
"Yep," Junmyeon reassured him.  
  
"Sorry, si mommy kasi eh," he chortled so Junmyeon smiled at him.  
  
"Ano ka ba...may next time pa,"  
  
"Yeah, maraming next time," Sehun chucklesdas he gave Junmyeon's forehead, cheeks, and lips a peck.

“I love you, Junmyeon”

“Mahal din kita, Sehun.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yun i TRIED HAHAHAHAHA. 'di talaga eto ending nito originally HAHAHAHHAHA pero thank you sa pagbabasa nito. 
> 
> leave me something^^ id appreciate it.


End file.
